When the Bell Tower Tolls
by StickieBun
Summary: William and Grell both made a grave mistake when they took out a demon who had threatened a collecion job Grell had been assigned to. And with William's blossoming relationship with Alan Humphries, just what is the price he'd pay for his mistake? What is Grell's? RP-Collab with DareDreemer. Cover art by Marimaripink.
1. Chapter 1

**When the ****Bell****Tower**** Tolls **

**Chapter 1**

"Sutcliff..! How many times must I tell you to stop messing with demons? Honestly...!" Will scolded, his scythe whizzing past the obnoxious reaper's, crimson head.

Another day, another reap—or that was how it was suppose to be. But unfortunately for William T. Spears, the Shinigami Dispatch supervisor, fate would have other plans.

It was a crisp morning in gloomy, old London. The fog had blanketed over the city, casting an eerie spell over its inhabitants. The only mortals running around, were the lamp extinguishers, the milk man and the newsstand operators. Unbeknownst to the mortals of the realm, a battle was ensuing on the grand green of Hyde Park. A battle between reaper and demon.

Grell Sutcliff the foremost pain in the Dispatch supervisor's hip had been scheduled to collect the soul of a one, Mister James Fenimore Cooper, who was to die from the influenza. He had been hiding in the park ever since he had lost his wife and son, two months prior. He had become addicted to the bottle and been evicted from his home. Winter had not yet departed and the poor soul had caught the nasty virus. Without medical care and a warm place to sleep the virus had claimed his life. Grell arrived in time to watch the man take his final breath. Not realizing that trouble lurked in the shadows.

Summoning his scythe, the redhead positioned himself to retrieve the man's soul, but the sound of a low growl had him spinning around in time to be knocked over by one very large demon.

On a whim, William had decided to check upon the mischievous reaper and found himself teleporting to the heart of Hyde Park, only to find the redhead, wrestling with the loathsome creature. The thing had the redhead by the throat and was on the verge of snapping his neck in two. William wasted no time in pulling the trigger of his own scythe. The poll extending rapidly, just barely missing Grell's ear, lodging itself in the demon's eye. The demon roared in pain releasing the redhead. Grell yelped as he hit the ground hard.

"Mr. Sutcliff... If you please?" he requested, wishing the redhead would finish the demon off with his own scythe, before Will lost control with his. "Now, Sutcliff!" he hollered, feeling the poll being pulled from his grasp.

"Give me time to get off my arse, Will!" Grell snapped, finding himself in somewhat of a bad mood over the bruise he could feel forming on his left cheek and around his eye. "Going for his ankles won't do us much good, now will it?" he pushed himself up, chainsaw in hand, and he let it roar to life, bringing it into the demon's broad, muscular pitch-black chest. Blood raining down around him from the wound he ripped into his flesh and organs. Sure, he could have killed the beast cleanly, but he wanted it to hurt. "You need to learn how to properly treat a lady, brute!" he snarled.

The beast howled in pain, in a last ditch effort he pulled the poll from his eye. The movement knocking William off balance, as he yanked the poll, causing the supervisor to fly forward. He landed hard into the back of the redhead, his scythe no longer in his hands, but in the hands of the bleeding demon.

In the briefest moment that Grell took his eyes off the demon, in shock of feeling his supervisor colliding with him, the demon threw his hand up knocking the chainsaw from the redhead's hands.

"How pathetic..." he sneered as he glared down at the two reapers. Blood poured from his open wounds, he didn't care, they were slowly healing. Not wasting another moment, he pointed the scythe at the two reapers and pulled the trigger. The scythe pierced Grell first in the shoulder, exiting his back and into William behind him. Also exiting the supervisor it penetrated the tree behind them, trapping them together.

Grell gave a sadistic grin, "Oh darling, you need to know when you play rough, sometimes, we like it!" He pushed forward, finding it faster to follow the poll rather than try to back off it to become free.

Still smiling, Grell risked himself further injury as he kicked up, digging the heel of his boot into the demon's soft underjaw.

Will watched as the foolish reaper antagonized the demon further. He pushed forward and looked over his shoulder, studying how deep the scythe had been driven into the tree.

The demon flailed back as Grell's heel met his chin, causing him to let go of the handle, of the scythe.

Without another thought, William rushed forward. His weight slamming into the back of the redhead. The force strong enough to dislodge the poll from the tree, hurling the two reapers into the disoriented demon.

"Uuuff! Warn me next time!" Grell huffed as he pulled the switch on the handle to retract the scythe and pulling it from both of them, thrusting the bloodstained scythe into it's owner's hands and lunging for his own. "Why the bloody hell are you here, anyway? You're getting in my way!"

"I had no time...I had to free us while the chance presented itself. As for your other question..." His matter of fact tone stopping briefly as he pulled the trigger, releasing the poll once more into the rushing demon, catching him in the throat. "I had a notion you might need some assistance and of course my instincts proved right once more... Now if you please Mister Sutcliff... No more dawdling and finish him."

"I had things under control, Will!" Grell hissed, rushing forward and ripping the demon in half with his scythe. "Now you'll blame me for your overtime tonight."

Will released the trigger, the demon's top half dropping to the ground in a bloody heap. Giving a distasteful look at the dismembered body he spoke, "The only over time will be this report. Collect his soul and the deceased mortal's. Make sure you go directly to the medical ward and have your wound checked and cleared. I must return to dispatch. I will expect both reports on my desk by nightfall. Along with your clearance report from the medical department. Do I make myself clear Mister Sutcliff?" He glanced back at the redhead, before teleporting back to the offices.

"But—!" Grell grumbled as his boss disappeared. He loved the man—but he was in serious need of a life outside of work. And the redhead had been around long enough to know that he wasn't the one who could do that. It's why he was trying to move on—with a handsome demon who had long caught his eye~

A pair of glowing eyes watched the dark-haired reaper disappear, while the redhead collected the two souls. Internally she growled. Her hatred burning brightly within. Her mate now taken from her, leaving her vulnerable in the world. Vowing to seek revenge upon the reapers who stole what was hers, she quietly dissolved into the shadows.

-x-

"Honestly...! What am I to ever do with that reaper?" Will questioned himself as he returned to the offices. He adjusted his glasses before heading to the medical ward to be examined.

Alan Humpheries sighed as he sat in the infirmary, waiting for the OK from the doctor to get back to work. He had been in his office when an attack hit, and Young Ronald Knox happened by and helped him quickly to the infirmary where he received medical attention quickly.

_Thorns of Death._

He'd been cursed with the illness days before his final exam as a student, and he suffered it ever since. True, he'd grown used to it, but at the same time, he knew each attack brought him closer to the last, and because of it, he was a special case. Given very little field work, and required to have an experienced partner—mostly Eric Slingby—help each collection he did receive. He hated how he held back the entire department. If it hadn't been for Thorns, he would have quickly climbed up the ranks in the dispatch. He'd been such a promising student. Strong, smart, skillful…now needing a crutch as he hobbled along, still treated like a new recruit.

He leaned back in his seat, lacing his hands behind his head. The door opened and he watched as William walked in. His gentle green eyes widening as he spotted the amount of blood soaking the supervisor's shoulder.

"Sir…" he stood up, walking over to him, "are you alright?"

The nurse wasn't in the lobby—busy running tests on his blood sample. The small infirmary was only a branch of the main hospital, mostly established in the dispatch building for quick treatments of his Thorns. Injured reapers would normally portal strait to the Hospital right across the street.

"Mr. Humphries?" William exclaimed, surprised to run into Alan. He had hoped to avoid any of his reapers. He didn't much care for them to see him in such a state.

Clearing his throat, he covered his surprise, "I am quite well. I just had a run in with a demon, that is all. No need to make such a fuss. And you? I will presume you had another attack...?"

The smaller brunet nodded and looked down, "Right when I was finally starting to get ahead on my paperwork… Nurse Martha is running some tests to determine how far Thorns has developed since my last attack, she may be a while…" he paused, looking at the reaper's shoulder, "I may not be in the medical field, but I do know more than a little…I could take a look at that and at the very least get it cleaned up for Martha to do her tests on it, if it's a demon wound… It'll give me something to do and save you some time at the very least…" he offered.

William looked down at the smaller reaper. "It is actually a scythe wound... and as much as I appreciate the offer Mr. Humphries I could never take advantage of you. Surely you would like to rest after an attack. I wil—"

"I have been 'resting' for nearly an hour, sir. And it really is no trouble. Scythe wounds are clean cuts, anyways. Please, Mister Spears, I know you hate wasting time at work even more than I do."

Sighing, Will closed his eyes as he adjusted his glasses, "Alright Mister Humphries. You may look at and begin cleaning it." He stepped aside and motioned the smaller reaper to proceed ahead of him, "After you."

Alan nodded, walking over to the cabinet and getting out what he needed. He was there so often, he practically lived there and knew where everything was. As he filled a basin with warm water, he motioned for William to sit and he approached him, sitting next to him on the examination table, "please remove your jacket, vest, and shirt, at least from that shoulder." He requested professionally as he readied a sanitary cloth with warm water to begin cleaning.

Despite his arm growing stiff, Will quickly undid the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt. Carefully he slid them down, wincing slightly in pain. Pulling his arm free from the clothing revealed how nasty the wound truly was. It was a clean hole from front to back. But the area surrounding both, the entry and exit wounds were aggravated and inflamed. Infection appeared to be setting in. If his looked this bad, then what of Grell's? He had been left behind to collect the souls, surely his would be just as infected or worse. Will made a mental note to check in on the redhead, just to make sure he had not suffered worse.

Scythe wounds were dangerous and could be deadly, infection was typically the cause of death when cut or wounded by one. Treatment needed to begin immediately. Had he been a fool to leave Sutcliff alone in the field? Perhaps he was to hasty and should have stayed to make sure he returned safely? He could have collected the soul of the demon, while he collected the soul of the mortal. Regrettably he had left and now could only hope that the insufferable redhead made it back in time to be treated.

William's attention was abruptly brought back to the brunette as he pressed the cloth to the wound. "Ahh...sss..." he hissed, the water stinging his torn flesh.

"Well what did you expect? This wasn't going to feel like kittens gently nuzzling you!" Alan smirked as he dabbed the damp cloth a few more times, until there was too much blood on the cloth and he rinsed it out before returning to the task.

"Mister Humphries, I can assure you I never expected it to...feel good. However, one can not help the way the body reacts to such injuries." he replied, matter-of -fact. Wincing once more as Alan reapplied the damp cloth to the wound.

"…Sorry, sir, I'm used to doing this for Eric…he's such a big baby when it comes to things like this that I got used to teasing him over it…"

"Why does that not surprise me about Slingby? He puts on such a tough face…I am sure inside he would be as such." A tiny chuckle escaped the supervisor, forgetting himself.

Alan smiled, moving around to clean the back-side of the wound, "Don't tell him I told you, though. I'd never hear the end of it, and it's hard enough getting him to focus on his work."

Will adjusted his glasses once again, "Of course. It is highly improper to stand around gossiping. I never do any such thing. I would never breathe a word to Mister Slingby. That I can most assure you of, Mister Humphries."

"Alan." The younger said, rinsing out the cloth again, "…Or Al. Technically, we aren't in the office, sir."

"Pardon me Mister Humphries?" Will asked, unsure of what the brunette was referring to.

"Call me by my first name. It's more comfortable when we aren't in a professional setting." He explained.

William responded with a nod, "Alright, I suppose that is acceptable Mister Hump... I mean Alan." he smiled, but not widely. "You may call me William if you like, in private of course."

He reached out and touched the brunette's hand, that sat on his shoulder. "Thank you... For cleaning my wound."

Alan gave him a warm heart-felt smile, "It's not a problem, William. It's what friends are for… Okay, now this will hurt more." He said, setting aside the cloth and picking up a needle to carefully stitch together the wound.

"Alan what are you doing? Shouldn't a doctor look at the wound first? I mean before it is stitched up?" asked William nervously.

Will had one very bad fear. Needles. Nothing could freak the stoic reaper out more than a shiny, silver needle. He could take many forms of pain and endure just about anything else slicing into his skin. But just the mere thought of that tiny needle, piercing his skin, had his palms sweating. He began to feel lighted.

"Alan…I think...I think you should...hold..." William's voice trailed off as he fell back onto the table, fainting.

"…You are just as difficult as Eric…" Alan sighed, unfazed by the reaper's episode. He was trained in most smaller medical procedures, such as stitches, and he knew when something would need to be closed up. William's shoulder needed it, and the longer it stayed open, the more prone to infection it became.

He simply shifted, quickly stitching up both sides of the wound with a row on neat little stitches before gently applying a cream to help fight the infection that had already started. He wrapped his shoulder in bandages to keep it clean and then cleaned up his mess.

An hour or so later, William stirred. He groaned as he tried to roll over. He was covered with a blanket, his shirt, coat and waistcoat all had been removed from his person. He blinked a few times, before turning his head. He was still in the small examining room.

"What happened? How did I...?" he questioned, raising his hand to his aching head.

"Mister Humpheries said you fainted on him while he was seeing to your wound." A soft voice drifted to his ears from the tall nurse sitting at her desk, going over notes, "He fixed you up for me and returned to his work."

Painfully, Will pushed himself up. His head turning to look at his shoulder. Gently he reached up and touched it.

"How long was I out?" he inquired, cringing from the discomfort.

"Roughly an hour would be my best guess. I was just thinking about breaking out the smelling salts if you didn't come too, soon."

"An hour! " he bellowed.

He hoped from the table, steadying himself for a moment as he was still a bit groggy. Quickly he gathered his clothes and proceeded to slip them back on. He looked over at the nurse as he did so.

"Tell me... Has there been any word on Mister Sutcliff? Did he return and get treated?"

She shook her head, setting down her pen, "He never comes here. He has a slight crush on Doctor Mathis. He always goes to him in the main building. I could call over to check if you wish."

With a defeated sigh, Will headed for the exit. His tie and waistcoat in hand, opting not to put them back on.

He dashed down the hall and out of the main doors to dispatch office building and crossed the street to the hospital. Heading straight for the nurses station as he entered.

"Yes... I need to know if Mr. Sutcliff checked in and was treated?" he informed the nurse who, looked up and smiled at him as he entered.

"He still is here. Doctor Mathis is trying to shake him…again."

"Which room?" Will asked, sighing yet again. His head beginning to pound harder, the thought of having to pry the overly flirtatious reaper from the doctor.

"Office number ten." She pointed in the direction of the offices.

"Thank you." he acknowledged as took his leave and headed to the examining room, the redhead had the poor doctor cornered in. William knocked, waiting to be invited in as he stood before room ten.

"He's busy!" Grell's voice called out at the interruption.

"Mister Sutcliff…"

"Please. It's 'Miss', and you know it~" Grell giggled.

"I am on the clock. I don't have time for this, and you need to get back to work yourself."

Adjusting his glasses, Will took a deep breath and turned the knob on the door, pushing it opened. "Mister Sutcliff...let the poor man be, you have work...Mister Sutcliff! For pities sake, put some clothes on!" Quickly Will turned away, his cheeks turning bright red.

The poor doctor was pinned against the wall, by a very naked Grell Sutcliff. Who was once again trying to get his way with the doctor who had caught the crimson reaper's fancy.

"How very improper indeed! Can you not control yourself, Grell Sutcliff?" he blustered. His patience growing thin with the redhead once more.

"Hmm? Oh, Will~ You're just jealous that you missed your chance with me~" he giggled.

Exasperated, Will's fists clenched at his sides, "This is precisely the reason I deliberately missed my 'chance' as you put it. _You_ do not know how to be a proper individual. Now...kindly remove yourself from the doctor and put your clothes back on...you have a ton of work to do."

"You're no fun." He huffed, pulling back from the doctor and crossing his arms, "And you are going to live for eternity never knowing how exciting love can be. Even lust…"

The doctor excused himself and exited the room leaving the redhead alone with his supervisor. Still with his back turned to Grell, Will gritted his teeth, replying to the obvious jab at his pride. "Sutcliff...! My personal affairs are none of your concern."

Unable to keep his frustration at bay any longer with the redhead, Will turned on him. Before Grell could react, Will's fingers found their way around his throat, pinning him to the wall. Giving no regard that the reaper still was unclothed.

"Sutcliff I have had enough of your silly flirtations. I have never and will never be interested in you. Practically from the day we met you have chased after me. I am tired of it. I am tired of you putting yourself in danger and most of all endangering your colleagues, whom you disregard. Get dressed and get back to work...NOW!" He bellowed, letting go of the reaper. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"And my personal affairs are none of yours!" Grell gasped, narrowing his eyes as he rushed to the door to yell down the hall, "And playing rough with me won't change that! You are as blind as you are handsome, William T. Spears! How could you not have noticed that I have not hung off you for over three months? I'm moving on you mentally abusive git!"

"Blasted... nuisance..." he said under his breath as he stepped into the cool breeze, heading back to the offices. He still had reports that had to be taken care of before he retired for the day. Injured, it didn't matter he had to finish them.

Frustrated and in pain the supervisor stepped into the lift, trying to calm himself, he took a few deep breaths. The ring went off, indicating the lift was stopping. He looked up to discover it was a couple of floors before his own. The doors opened, revealing who was requesting the ride up.

"Mister Humphries..." he acknowledged as the brunette stood before him.

"Sir…" Alan blinked as he stepped onto the lift, "It's good to see you up again…but you look terribly stressed…"

"I am well..." Will attempted a smile. "I would like to thank though...for my shoulder."

"Not a problem. You were a better patient than Eric or Ronald." He smiled as the lift's doors opened with a ding on their floor and they stepped out, "Of course, they are both much more reckless compared to you." He chuckled.

"Between those two and Sutcliff it is a miracle that this department has not been shut down." he replied, looking over the cubicles of the junior field officers as they sat diligently working on their reports. Working hard to move up to senior positions.

He shook his head, "If only those three could be as efficient."

"Ronald's a dedicated worker…when he's kept away from distractions…When I found out he got himself a boyfriend, I thought he'd spend less time being the office flirt, and more time working…but then I found out who his boyfriend is and…" he sighed, shaking his head, "It's amazing they get any work done around this office…"

"Mister Knox's affairs are none of my concern Mister Humphries... So long as he gets his reports done on time, I could careless what he does in his free time. That is unless he is breaking company policy and doing things on the clock. Should I be made aware of anything Mister Humphries?" He asked, looking down at the smaller reaper at his side.

"He's not dating me. I wouldn't know what he does with Eric on breaks. I usually stay in my office all day, after all." He shrugged, "My point is, the kid's a good worker away from distractions and you can really see it sometimes."

Continuing to walk down the corridor, William adjusted his glasses, "I was not insinuating you were dating the reaper...Mister Humphries. I was merely asking if I should be aware of any policy violations. Such as...well you know?" he swallowed hard, his cheeks turning red once more. He stopped and leaned into whisper to the brunette. "Trysts...Mister Humphries."

"And I answered that. I stay in my own office. I don't know what they do together." Alan pointed out. He paused as they started to pass the break room, "Would you like some tea, sir?"

Will looked up at the clock on the wall, then back at the brunette. "Yes...! Fine! Tea sounds..." He tilted his head and smiled, trying to soften his features. "Tea sounds quite nice right now. After you Mister Humphries."

Alan blinked at the sharper tone Will had started with, "I do not mean to be a waste of your time, sir…" he said, walking into the empty break room and making up a small pot of tea.

Will closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses, before stepping over the thresh hold of the break room. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to be so short with you. I am just very tired and...and that was very impolite of me. You have been nothing but helpful...to me, today. I am sincerely sorry... Mister Humphries."

His voice was tender and gentle as he apologized. His eyes holding the brunette's as he searched them for acceptance.

"It's alright, sir." Alan gave him a warm smile, "You have the most stressful job out of our whole department…and I heard rumor that Grell's been causing trouble again today. When it comes to him, rumors like that tend to ring true, and usually those are the days you seem the most tired and stressed…" he trailed off, pouring the hot water into the kettle and steeping the leaves, "You should take a holiday…you haven't had a day off in over ten years…"

"A holiday...what's that? Even if I desired one, I would be denied one. The department is a mess and behind. We are short handed and the new recruits are no where near ready for field work. The last batch are so green and unprepared."

He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as his headache pounded harder against his skull. Will leaned against the counter with his backside for support. He felt light headed again and the room seemed to sway as he reopened his eyes.

"Have a little more faith in them. They are young, yes, but they passed the exam and work hard… Sugar? Honey? Milk?" he asked, pouring two cups of tea and prepping his own with a little honey.

"Just sugar." Will replied. "I am sure one day they will make excellent filed officers, Mister Humphries... But as for the time being, I can not assign them such hazardous missions. Some I have begun to allow to shadow senior officers. Those that I believe are ready to study in the field. Solo missions, however are a far way off. "

"Still, taking two or three days off won't hurt the department." Alan said, preparing William's tea and handing it to him before picking up his own and taking a sip, finally looking back at his boss, "And you'll come back feeling refreshed and ready for the work day again."

He didn't know why. Maybe it was the way the brunette was looking at him or it was the preposterous idea of taking a holiday, but William found himself chuckling, despite the dizzy spell that was assailing him. "That's it is it? Take a few days off and all my woes will be remedied?"

"For a week at least." He smiled "I'm afraid that if you want a cure it'd take a much longer time away from your work and responsibilities."

William sipped his tea and contemplated the idea. What if he did take a holiday? What would he do? Would he take leave and head into the country? Perhaps venture to the continent? He shook his head, "Impossible." he murmured.

"Even workaholics need breaks, sir. And it's not impossible. Two days. Go home, sleep in, take a nice relaxing bath…just relax. You'll feel better, I promise."

"Is that so... you can guarantee that I will feel better? I highly doubt that Mister Humphries." he scoffed.

Will turned his head and looked at the brunette. "What would you do in my shoes. If you had the chance to take a holiday? And mind you I do take one day a month off, so I do have days off. But if you were in my shoes, what would you do? Would you stay in London or venture out of country?"

"Honestly? I'd travel a little…" he leaned against the counter and looked out the window, "See more of the world before I…" he shook his head, "But that's just me."

"Perhaps you should Mister Humphries. I would be more than happy to give you the time off, if you requested it. You deserve it. You work hard. You're punctual and reliable. I don't see why you shouldn't travel and see what the world has to offer." he suggested, his eyes wandering over Alan's body.

"Because I—I don't know how long I have…and I'd rather be with friends when I go…"

Sipping his tea once more, Will wondered what it would be like to have friends. Work had never allowed him to socialize. He had moved up in the ranks rather quickly after becoming a field officer. To many reapers relied on him to be proficient and responsible. He didn't have the luxury of socializing, even if he had desired it. No, being alone and married to his work was his only option. At this moment he should be working, rather than sipping tea in the break room with one of his reapers. But in all honesty he was weary and tired. He was in pain and his head throbbed. He wished more than anything to be at home, reading a good book by the fire, enjoying some much needed peace and quiet.

"Humphries... I will take some time off as you suggest under one condition."

"Oh? And what's that, sir?" he asked, clearly amused by the idea of such a proposition.

"You must take a holiday as well..." he replied, raising the cup of tea to his lips as he looked towards the door, avoiding the brunette's astonished expression.

"Me, sir?"

"Yes... Take a holiday of your own and I will take one as well." Without another word, Will pushed himself away from the counter and marched out of the break room. Not glancing back, he headed down the corridor, straight to his office.

Alan was left alone blinking in surprise. He took short holidays…he was forced too, usually by doctors. He didn't expect William to insist that he take yet another one when it had been a month since his last one.

William opened the door to his office and resumed his seat. He looked at the stack of reports awaiting his review and signature. He sat the ruined waistcoat and tie down on the desk.

"What did I just do?" he asked himself puzzled. "Why would I make such an absurd deal with Humphries?"

He opened a report in front of him and began to skim over its pages. Signing it once he reached the end of it. Closing it, he tossed it into the 'need to be filed' box.

"I must be loosing it. Perhaps I should take time off. No I can not afford to do such a thing." he mumbled to himself as he began another report.

Growing restless and unable to concentrate he pushed his chair back and walked to the window. He raised the blinds and peered out. His thoughts drifting as he watched the clouds roll by. He lost all sense of time, captivated by their movements and transformations.


	2. Chapter 2

**When the ****Bell****Tower**** Tolls **

**Chapter 2**

Will stood in the middle of his kitchen. The night had proved to be a sleepless night. The pain in his shoulder keeping him awake for the most part. He refused to take any pain killers. He hated the way they made him feel and they often left him with a sour stomach. He quietly sipped his morning tea, while he waited for his toast to brown. A light breakfast, he figured, would help him feel better. He picked up the London newspaper and began to read it. He rather enjoyed seeing what was happening in the mortal realm. The front pages were mostly crime stories, murders always got the headlines.

The toast popped up from the tiny toaster. Will placed the two slices on a small plate and carried them to his table. He spread strawberry jam, his favorite, over the bread and he ate it quickly. He needed to be off and on his way. Work, never ending work.

A loud, firm knock at the door interrupted William's quick breakfast. "Oi! Senpai! You in? This had better be the right apartment…the last two I tried were wrong and man, you got some grumpy neighbors!" Ronald Knox's voice called out.

Jumping, William dropped the slice of toast in his hand. Sighing he stood up and walked to his front door. He adjusted his glasses before turning the knob.

"What the devil are you doing here Knox? This better be of grave importance." he stated, stepping aside, inviting the young reaper into his home.

Ronald held up a letter, "Hey, don't over-time the messenger! Eric sent me—ah! But don't overtime him, either! He has a hot date tonight." The cheery blond grinned, "He sent me because he's the highest-ranking reaper in dispatch when you aren't in and he has to juggle a few things around for ya…but this is important, I swear!" the smile fell off his face at the thought of why he was there, "Alan-senpai had another attack last night…a big one. Eric's listed as his 'next of kin' in the records so he got the call early this morning. Doc says he's stuck in bed until further notice."

"I take it he was admitted to the hospital then? I suppose I should stop by and check upon him." Will inquired as he thought about the smiling brunette the day before. How he had been so kind and helpful wanting to take care of his own injury.

"Is there anything else Mister Knox, or was that it?"

"That's it, sir." He checked his watch, "And I got to go…got a collection in a few! See ya at work, Senpai!" he thrust the doctor's note into William's hand and dashed off.

"Honestly!" he uttered as he looked down at the message in his hands.

William's eyes scanned the note, penned by a Doctor Graves. Apparently, Alan had suffered the attack, around nine thirty the previous night. He had suffered a seizure in the process and was now stable in the hospital, but under observation in the Intensive Care Unit. Will folded the note and tucked it in his inner coat pocket. He picked up his keys, locking his flat behind him, heading straight for the hospital. The least he could do was check on the brunette after all he had done for him the day before.

Once William arrived at the Hospital, a nurse tending to the front desk told him what room he was in. Thanking her, he hurried up to the third floor and to the younger reaper's room.

The door was left open, and inside the brightly lit room Alan sat bathed in the sunlight that shown through the window. His pale skin looking even paler against the white bedding and hospital gown covering him. A vase of Ericas sat on the side table next to him, and wires attached him to a monitor that was reading all his vitals.

The young man lay back against the pillows propping him up, his gaze focused out the window at the treetops and clouds he could see.

William had never visited the younger reaper in the hospital. He rarely checked on any of his subordinates. He was usually too preoccupied to do so with work. He was astounded by the sight of Alan laying there, attached to so many wires and tubes. His heart sunk. He felt awful, how could this generous and kind being. This hard working and dedicated reaper, have been handed such a fate. Alan didn't deserve this. He may not know him all that well outside the office, but he knew enough to know, that his after life had been a cruel punishment. A joke. Gently he cleared his throat, not wanting to startle the reaper.

"Good morning Mister Humphries. May I enter?" Will requested, waiting for permission.

Alan turned his gaze from the window and gave a warm smile to his visitor, "I didn't expect you to visit me, William…I'm sorry for causing you and the rest more work, covering for me."

Stepping nervously into the room, William walked up to the foot of the bed. "How do you feel? And do not worry yourself over work. We will manage." he cracked a forced smile, his lips still pressed firmly together.

Alan gave a light chuckle, "Yesterday you told me that you would take a short vacation from work if I did…but you left before I could explain to you that this was why I never put in for a few days off. I miss work so much it's unfair to my coworkers if I go requesting more time off."

"I see your point... However, Mister Humphries, one could not consider this a holiday. This is forced leave of absence and you are not out relaxing or taking in the sites, you are being forced to stay abed. I merely meant you should take some time off to enjoy the world." Will explained.

His eyes could not help but wander over Alan and the machines. The heart monitor beeping in his ears. He noticed the tiny drops in the IV. There was a ten second delay between each one. The room smelled sterile and felt cold. This was not a place for any reaper to have to stay, yet there sat the tiny, brunette. A smile still painted his lips.

Alan gave a small shrug, "I'm used to this. This very room is my second home." He motioned around at his surroundings.

The room was more personal than any other room in the hospital. The walls, while painted the same pale pink color as the rest of the rooms for long-term stays, were adorned with framed photographs. Memories he had made with Eric, mostly, and a few with Ronald and Grell. One or two held pictures of people William wouldn't recognize at all, and one held an old painting of a young woman with soft brown curls, holding a bundled baby.

Books lined the top of a white painted dresser, and personal items could be seen tucked in nicely in a few places. It was apparent that these things were kept like this for the young man who spent so much time in this very room.

William's eyes glanced around the room as Alan motioned, his eyes landing on the old oil painting, that hung next to the closet. He walked over to it, his eyes transfixed on it. He studied it for a moment, before looking over his shoulder at the brunette.

"Is this...?" he began to ask.

He figured it was most likely Alan when he was a baby, held by his mother. She was a very lovely woman. He could see where Alan had got his looks.

He favored her. She appeared gentle and kind as she doted upon her precious bundle. Her eyes were soft and full of love. A warm smile lit her face. The artist had captured the moment beautifully.

"My mother, Veronica Humpheries." Alan nodded, "She died when I was three…but father always told me that I took after her."

"I apologize...I had no idea. She was very beautiful. I am sure she would be proud of you today. If she only could know." Will fiddled with his tie as he returned to the bed. "You spend a lot of time here... it seems...wrong."

Alan stretched his arms over his head and sighed, sitting up straighter in his bed, "It's just how my reaper life is. There is nothing I—or anyone can do to change it, after all. Besides, they take care of me here, and make sure I'm comfortable. I even got to choose which room I wanted." He nodded to the window again, "This room has the best view out of them all."

Curious, Will walked over to the window. Alan was right, from the floor the room was situated and angled at. He had a clear view of the mountains where the grand reaper library was built and the ocean that lapped at its foot. Here he would be able to watch the beautiful sunsets.

"I imagine you get to witness many wonderful scenes from here." Will stated, turning from the window.

"Peaceful, and violent." The younger nodded, "This spring there's also a cardinal's nest on that branch. She has a few eggs there I'll be able to watch."

"I see..." Will smiled. "May I?" he asked, pulling the chair over.

"Of course." Alan smiled and resituated himself in his spot to more comfortably face his visitor, "If you have time to spend visiting me, that is."

"I am the boss. I highly doubt anyone will question me and if by chance they do. I will just say I was checking in on one of my reapers and that should shut them up." he assured.

In all honesty Will didn't know why he sat down. He didn't know how to have casual conversations. What should they talk about? He shifted uncomfortably in the chair, clearing his throat. The ticking of the clock on the wall sounding like a drum beat in his ears. He began to fidget, his thumbs going round each other as he laced his fingers together. He felt out of place and nervous, yet he didn't want to leave.

"Have you had breakfast yet, William?" Alan asked, "They have yet to bring up my breakfast, and when I have guests they will bring up an extra plate if you'd like."

Will looked up suddenly, "I could not impose." Though his rumbling stomach said other wise.

Alan laughed, the soft sound like a small melody, "William Spears, it is not imposing when it is offered, and I dislike eating alone in front of people when I can avoid it—it's rude."

"Alright if you insist Mister Humphries I shall join you for breakfast." he nodded. "I was interrupted this morning and skipped mine."

He winced a little, trying to hide it from his face as he shifted to sit back in the chair. The pain jolting down his arm from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…it was probably the doctor's word about my attack last night, wasn't it?" Alan frowned, "I'm perfectly fine now, but whenever I get violent attacks they insist on keeping me for at least a day afterwards."

"As they should... Do not fret I will eat with you, so there is no need to apologize." He looked up and tried to smile once more, but the pain was a bit overbearing. "I am afraid I am not very good at socializing. I do not know quite what to talk about." Will confessed as he reached up and touched his shoulder.

"Is your shoulder still bothering you? It was a scythe wound, but it still should be healing quickly…" Alan commented, his eyes following the older reaper's movements.

"Oh...umm... It's fine. Just stiff. Nothing to concern yourself with." Will lied, he was in pain and uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to tell the brunette. He didn't wish to upset the reaper. "Give it a day or two and it should be right as rain." He tried to smile again, failing miserably

"You, sir, are a horrible liar. Come here." he moved himself to the edge of his bed, letting his bare legs dangle off the side as he leaned in closer, "Let me have a look. We are in a hospital. Chances are that if you need anything for it, it's right here, anyway."

"Humphries... I can not allow—" his words cut off by the little brunette, as he tried to refuse his medical attention, Alan was trying to provide.

"And what happens if it's growing infected?" Alan pointed out, "If you aren't comfortable with me, I can call a nurse in to look. But it should get looked at."

Sighing, William rose and sauntered over to the brunette. "Fine...Mister Humphrise you win…again." Will slipped the coat from his shoulders and draped it over the end of the bed. He began to undo his tie, "

"You do realize this highly improper for your boss to be stripping... in your hospital room?"

Alan rolled his eyes, "It's not stripping unless you start to go below the waist, sir. And intentions are pure."

The tie slid from around his neck, Will threw it over with his coat and began to fumble with the buttons of his waistcoat. "I am surprised you did not apply to be a medical reaper. Why is that? Why choose field work?" he asked, slipping the vest from his body.

"I took classes for both." The brunet started, "I was taking medical classes at night and collections classes during the day. I had wanted to be both—but then I had my first attack, and I missed the finals for medical. Eric assured me it was for the best—but I had wanted to go into the medical field more—dispatch was my back-up."

Popping the last of the buttons of his shirt, Will replied, "I was unaware you had been attempting both. I could see you being more medical. Not that you aren't a fine field officer. You just seem more relaxed and at home in a medical office, treating people or at least yesterday you did. That is until I embarrassed myself by passing out."

"I prefer helping people get better—than guiding their souls into the afterlife. Both are important, but helping people who are hurt or sick seems more rewarding." He explained, "But fate seems to hate me…"

"Do not say that... I am sure fate does not hate you. She is fickle, but I highly doubt she is completely without heart." he smiled, looking down at the brunette as he removed his shirt. He didn't bother removing his gloves, but now he was bare chested standing in front of the quiet little reaper, with the big heart. William felt positively wicked even though it was an innocent moment and Alan was only trying to check his wound.

The brunet pulled the man closer by his wrist, as he couldn't move much further due to the tubes and wires attaching him to medical equipment. "Hmm…" he frowned, checking both sides of the wound, "The swelling's down, and there is no sign of infection…the stitches are holding as well…it shouldn't be bothering you…"

Will froze at the touch of Alan's hand on his wrist. The fracture of contact sent a jolt through his body. He had to swallow hard before speaking, "It-it's just sore…a bit stiff. I just chose not to take anything for the pain and discomfort." He backed away, grabbing his shirt and throwing it back on.

Alan sighed, "You should have said that rather than say 'its fine'."

"I did you accused me of being a liar. I said I was fine." he winced once more. Putting the shirt back on, caused him more pain, then it did removing it. He reached up gripping his shoulder, his face contorting in pain. There was no way to hide how uncomfortable he really was.

"Another lie." He crossed his arms, "You are obviously in pain. It's not just stiff…" he moved back into his bed, "You should have it looked at. I can't do more than basics as I never got to take the exam."

"It is just stiff, the pain will go away in a day or two. I do not need to see another doctor. They cleared me yesterday. I just refuse to... Why am I arguing with you?" Will threw up his good hand as he resumed his seat. He sat breathing heavy, his shirt still opened, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He rubbed the back his neck and the top of his shoulder.

"You are too stubborn for your own good." Alan said, waving a hand in the air dismissively, "Fine, don't listen to me."

"I don't have time. I should not even be here. But I said I would stay through breakfast and I shall. After, I must return to work. I am behind as is, thanks to Sutcliff getting into trouble, yet again, yesterday...Honestly, do you reapers not understand?" he snapped, agitated. Not by Alan, nor Grell, but from stress and now pain.

"Do you really think we don't understand? Do you think we really are that untrustworthy? We consider you a friend, William, even if you don't do anything with any of us outside of work. We know how much stress you go through, and we worry about you."

William looked over at the Brunette, "I am sorry Mister Humphries that I find your friend's concern for me highly unlikely. I just can not fathom them perceiving me as anything more than their grumpy, unfeeling boss. Sutcliff excluded, who does not seem to care either way." he scoffed, resting his head against the back of the chair.

"…Sutcliff is right…you are blind." The young man huffed. "But fine, if that's how you want to be seen as, I'm sure its no trouble for you to convince people of it."

He looked up, "That is the way of it...whether I wish it or not. I can not change that fact Mister Humphries."

"That's not true! There is a difference between work attitude and social attitude—and I have already seen your other side these past two days."

"I am afraid mine vary, very little. I do not believe management should fraternize with their subordinates. It can interfere with work and then what good will come of that? No... I chose this life. I accept it." he rambled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Will may have chose to accept the position he was offered as supervisor, but deep down inside he was lonely and longed to be carefree. He was jealous of the reapers under his command. They had each other, while he had no one.

"That is a load of crap. As long as you stay professional on the clock there is no problem with having a social life—with or without your subordinates." Alan pointed out. "Even the Highers have lovers, friends, and lives outside work—why can't you?"

Will found himself, dumbfounded and unable to speak. The blasted brunette had him pinned. He was right, there were no excuses. He just made it all up in his head to avoid. To avoid what? Friendship? Love? Heartache? He looked over at Alan. "What pray tell me do you suggest Mister Humphries, since you seem so sure I should have a social life?" he quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's your choice on if you do or not, sir, but you do have the choice. And with that choice is the chance at your coworkers meeting the real you—and not the persona you wear as a mask at work, making you seem like just a cold workaholic."

"I understand that Mister Humphries, but again I ask you... What do you suggest?" Will shrugged. "Since it is your idea and you are so sure. When you get out of here...What would you like to do?"

"I spend time with my friends. Eric, Ron, or Grell, usually. We go out and have dinner, or go to the pub, though I don't really enjoy drinking. Sometimes Grell and I go shopping, or we go to the theater."

Will's brow rose at the mention of the theatre. "Opera or plays?"

"Both." Alan said simply. "Grell prefers the Opera, but I enjoy both equally."

"Opera then it is... We can grab a bite to eat and then proceed to the opera. I believe there is an opera about to open at the Royal Opera House in London. If my memory serves me correctly it is entitled, La traviata. Do you enjoy Italian operas?" he asked to confirm.

Alan blinked in surprise, having not expected William to take him to the opera after fighting the idea of being social so much. But he nodded with a small smile. "That sounds perfect. I look forward to it."

Nodding, "Then that is settled.. " Sheepishly he looked at the brunette and asked, "Breakfast? Do you suppose they will be up with sometime soon?"

"It's here." a nurse said, pushing in a cart, "It took a little longer because word was sent that Mister Humpheries has a guest. I was waiting for you two to finish your conversation about the opera first." She smiled, setting up their meals for them and leaving swiftly.

William pulled his shirt closed as he bowed his head to the nurse.

"How embarrassing..." he grumbled after she had exited.

"She's a nurse…and you are a man. Having an open shirt is not showing her anything she's never seen before. Besides, that's Lily. She's happily married to Tina in General affairs. She's not into men at all." Alan teased, picking up his fork.

"It is still improper... Never mind." Will dismissed his comment, picking up his own fork and diving into the ham and eggs on his own plate.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the ** **Bell** **Tower** ** Tolls**

**Chapter 3**

"I can't Eric. I've already made plans." Alan said as he pulled on a casual suit. He'd been released by the doctors, able to leave just moments before—and William had plans to take him out for a nice social evening once he got out of work. "Besides, I don't want to be the third wheel on your date with Ronnie. You two go have fun, and try not to get too drunk. I'll be having a nice quiet evening at the Opera."

"You and Sutcliff are always going to those damn things. Doncha ever get tired of them? And ya know you aren't no third wheel with Ron an' I. We love ya bein' with us." Eric replied, sitting with his arm draped over the back of the chair he was occupying.

Eric Slingby, Alan's mentor and one of his best friends, sat with his leg crossed over the other, his ankle resting on his knee. He was fussing as usual, trying to convince the brunet to venture to a pub for drinks. He was always trying to get Alan to loosen up and prowl around with Ronald and himself. But as usual the brunet was putting up excuses.

"I happen to enjoy the Theater." Alan said simply, straightening his tie and turning from the mirror to look at Eric, "And you know perfectly well I don't like drinking. I enjoy keeping a sound mind, thank you, and the hangovers, I am very much glad to be without." With a sigh, he walked over to Eric and pulled the slouching man up straight in his seat, buttoning his top button and tightening his tie, "Why don't you surprise your cute little boyfriend and take him out on a proper date? A nice dinner, maybe. A nice glass of wine by the fireplace…I know you can be romantic."

"Huh... You obviously don' know Ron very well. He ain't romantic. He'd rather have a scotch, than wine. The boy can eat though. Hardy appetite for lotta things." Eric winked with a smirk, pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning his top button.

"Ronnie has his romantic side too, Eric." Alan said, rolling his eyes, "And please. I don't want to know about what you two do in bed together!"

Eric chuckled, "I can assure ya, Ron's romantic side is on his..."

A sounding knock filled the room as William stood in the doorway of Alan's hospital room.

"I hope I am not intruding?" he asked politely.

Alan turned around and smiled, "No, not at all, William, come in. I'm just about ready to go." He turned back to Eric, "And I'm not sure I want you to finish that statement about Ronald…"

With a turn of his wrist and cock to his grin, Eric dismissed the brunet. "Whateva..."

As William stepped into the room Eric looked up at his boss and spoke, "So what ya doin' here boss? Wait!" he jumped and looked over at the brunet. "Is he goin' with ya an' Sutcliff or somethin'?"

"I said I'm going to the Opera tonight…I never said anything about Grell." Alan pointed out, tucking the book he'd been reading most of the day back in its place, "It'll just be William and I this time."

Eric stood up from his seat and threw his arm around the supervisor's shoulders, a goofy grin planted on his face. "So is this like a date or somethin'? I did'na know Spears here had his eye on ya, Al. Ya take care of him ya here me boss or I'll-"

"Mister Slingby if you'll please. This is not a date. Even if it was, it is of no concern of yours. Now kindly please remove your arm from my person." Will quirked his eyebrow, staring the blond down, his lip twitching in irritation.

"Sure boss... if ya say so." Eric snickered, removing his arm from around William's neck.

Casually, Eric walked over to the brunet, "Him?" he motioned to the tall dark reaper on the other side of the bed.

"It's not a date, Eric. We are going out a friends." He repeated William's claim and looked up at the taller reaper, "You know very well that I don't date, and you know why I don't."

"If ya two say so...but I wasn' aware that Spears an ya were so close, Al."

Becoming flustered and agitated by the blond's remarks, William cut in. "Mister Slingby, if you please...! Whether Mister Humphries and I are friends, is none of your business."

"Go pick Ronnie up for your date, Eric, before you find yourself with extra overtime this week!" Alan gave the blond a warm, teasing smile, pushing him out the door, "Give the boy something appropriate to talk about tomorrow."

Will turned around, catching sight of the brunet as he turned from the door. He let out a pent up sigh, "I did not handle that very socially, did I?" he asked, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Putting up with Eric's teasing isn't the best way of getting use to a social life." Alan shook his head, "He's not done with the teasing, I'm sure, but he'll likely be targeting me tomorrow at work, not you."

"I just don't understand why he has to meddle in personal affairs. What you or I do off the clock is our own business." he replied, perplexed. Will shook his head and adjusted his glasses, "Mister Humphries... are you ready to head to dinner or do you still need some time here?" he asked, straightening his coat.

"He's my friend, and he likes to know I'm happy." Alan shrugged, walking over to William, "And I'm ready to go."

Will smiled, "Please accept my deepest apologies for my behavior."

"No need, William." Alan smiled and gestured out the door, "Shall we?"

"Italian or French?" Will asked as they began heading down the corridor of the hospital. "Or do you prefer some other cuisine?"

"I'm not picky, but the French restaurant is closer to the theater."

"French it is..." he replied as they stepped into the lift, that would take them to the lobby. Soon they would be out of the hospital and on their way to the restaurant.

Once they were outside, Alan closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air of Reaper London. The hospital was always so stuffy and smelled of chemicals. Together, they walked to the gates that would portal them to mortal London, where a cab was waiting for them. A reaper could form a portal with their scythes, but for casual trips it was preferred that reapers travel by mortal means. It took energy to form portals, after all, and it would drain that energy from the reaper himself.

Alan sat in his seat, hands on his knees as they sat in an awkward silence, the carriage swaying slightly as it moved through the busy streets.

Clearing his throat, Will looked at the brunet sitting across from him. He noticed the way Alan sat, he was busy looking out the window, but turned his head, when he heard him clearing the phlegm from his throat. Will smiled briefly at the reaper, trying to decide if he should say something or not. If he did, what should he say? Inside he was terribly nervous and shaky. He didn't quite understand his physical behavior. It wasn't like he hadn't been around, and in close proximity of many reapers over the years. Perhaps it was due to this being the first time he had ever tried to associate with one outside the office. Whatever the cause; William found his palms sweaty beneath his black, leather gloves and his cheeks felt flushed once more. "Do you understand Italian...Mister Humphries?" he asked in casual conversation, hoping to break the silence that sat uncomfortably between them.

"A little, not incredibly fluent in it, though." The brunet nodded with a small encouraging smile. He didn't want to scare the man back into his workaholic ways so quickly, after all. But so far he'd done most of the talking between the two of them, pushing the man into a conversation…and he hadn't known why.

He didn't want to keep 'forcing' William, so the fact that it had been Will who broke the silence made him feel better about it.

"I take it though you are still able to enjoy the opera...even with limited understanding of the language?" Will asked, curiously.

He knew it would be no problem for him he was fluent in Italian as well as French and several other languages. But he was not sure of the younger reaper, if he had studied any other languages or not. Will found learning other forms of speech was not only beneficial to his job, but was relaxing, enjoyable.

"I may have times that I won't understand, but I can usually figure it out enough to follow the story. And it doesn't mean I don't enjoy the music."

"I am glad to hear of that... I can assist you if you need. I am proficient in the language." Will offered.

Nervously, he looked out the window. He didn't know what else to say. He was so bad at things like this. Eric Slingby had not been to far off his mark, William almost felt as though he was on a date.

What a silly thought.

"Thank you." Alan smiled, "How would you like to split the costs tonight?" he asked suddenly, "It's easier when dinner's on one bill. Grell and I usually trade off on one of us paying for dinner, the other paying for our tickets."

Will looked back at the brunet, "I have already purchased the tickets for the opera, But I cannot ask you to pay for dinner. Tonight..." he smiled back, "will be my treat."

Alan blinked in surprise, a blush staining his cheeks, "I couldn't possibly let you pay for both! It's quite an expensive evening, after all…"

Will raised a hand to silence the brunet. "I never go out... I think it is alright if I splurge a little."

"Alright," Alan sighed, "But don't let Eric find out—he'll never shut up about this being a 'date' if he knew I let you pay."

"I assure you, what is between us, stays between us. It appears, Mister Humphries, we have arrived." Will stated, looking out the window.

The cab rolled to a stop. The aroma of French cuisine, wafted across the evening air, greeting them as they stepped down from the cab and onto the pavement.

Will looked at the sign hanging above the door and asked, "Have you ever had the pleasure to dine here before, Mister Humphries? They have what I would call the best England has to offer in French delicacies."

"Oh, yes. Grell insisted we come here a few times…though he mostly just likes to show off how fluent his French is." He nodded, opening the door and holding it for a couple who happened to be leaving, and then lingering for William to walk through.

"Thank you Mister Humphries." Will acknowledged, bowing his head as he entered.

"Please, call me 'Alan', or 'Al'." The younger insisted as he followed him in and the host sat them quickly at a table for two.

"I apologize. I am not use to referring to you as such. It may take a while. The only reason I can with Grell...is, I have known him for so long and I still refer to him as Sutcliff on the clock." Will replied, opening the menu.

His eyes wandered over the pages, but instead of reading the menu, his thoughts found their way back to the brunet. Daring to peek, he carefully glanced over his menu and watched the young reaper, pursue his own options. The soft light from the hanging lantern above their table illuminated his emerald eyes. The inner gold ring shining. William had to shake his head, he was beginning to feel adrift and as though he was drowning in them. All reapers have green eyes and a ring of gold in them, but each reaper held something different in them. Alan's held kindness and care. He was not a weak reaper, even with his condition, but he showed compassion. William was impressed by that. He was cold and indifferent, where as Alan was soft and warm.

"—and can I take your orders, sirs?"

Will jumped as the waiter asked for his order. He had been so lost in thought, he did not hear, nor see the man approach.

Alan looked up and smiled, "If you need more time I can hold off on my own order and we can simply order our drinks." He suggested, seeing the look of uncertainty on the older's face.

"No...its fine." he assured. Will looked up at the waiter, "_J'aurai le homard et les pétoncles avec des escargots. Une salade pour commencer, vinaigrette à la framboise. Une bouteille de votre meilleur vin blanc. Merci_."

Alan blinked in surprise, and quickly placed his order—in English as he butchered the pronunciation of his desired dish. The waiter took their menus and left them alone again.

Will chuckled, he could not help himself. It was endearing to watch the brunet flub as he placed his order. "You do not know French at all…do you?"

"I tried to learn! It's just…French is difficult…the whole language is like one big tongue twister I can't handle…" he flushed.

The waiter approached, holding a very expensive bottle of white wine in his hands. He turned to William and asked, "_Monsieur, est-ce répondre à vos besoins_?"

"_Oui ... Merci beaucoup_." answered the dark-haired reaper as he read the label, nodding in approval.

"_Très bon_!" the waiter replied. He popped the cork and filled the two wine glasses, before placing the bottle back in the tub of ice, he left at the table.

"I agree French is not an easy language to learn, but I can assure you German is tougher. Is there a particular language you would care to learn?" William inquired, raising the glass and swishing the liquid around. He placed the glass under his nose, sniffing it, absorbing its fragrance. Then he sipped, the liquor swirling in his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the flavor. "_Très Magnifique_!" he sighed.

Alan lifted his glass and sipped it delicately, savoring it a moment. "No, while it's an advantage to be bilingual, there is none that I really long to learn." He shrugged.

Sitting his glass down on the table, William inquired. "Mister...I mean Alan. Learning a few languages would greatly benefit you. The more you know the further you can ascend the ranks within the dispatch. Surely you would like to become more than just a field officer?"

Alan raised an eyebrow, "I'm fine where I am. I get to help the new reapers move up."

"Surely you would... Never minds. I do not wish to upset you. I just want you to know you are one of my best reapers and as hard as it would be to let you go. I would be more than happy to see you advance. That is all I am trying to convey." Will explained as the waiter brought out his salad. "_Merci_."

"William…" Alan sighed, "There are things I could do, but don't because it's better that way." Alan set down his glass and looked across the table, "My time remaining here is better spent helping others rather than myself."

"Alan…you don't honestly know how much time you have. It could be one week or a hundred years. You should plan your life as if you will live forever. Perhaps a cure will come about. The future is never truly known." Will replied, staring at the brunet.

What was he doing? Why was getting worked up over whether Alan should move up or learn a new language? He was a subordinate. It was his choice what he did with his after life and yet William felt compelled to get him to live, to embrace what time he had. And who knew, what if they did find a cure? It was possible, nothing was impossible to William, nothing.

Alan shook his head, "I live my life to help others find theirs. Fate hates me, but it doesn't mean I can't help everyone I can before I go."

Swallowing the bit of salad he was chewing, Will spoke. "Alan, fate does not hate you. I have mentioned before she is fickle...not cruel."

Alan smiled weakly, "Days before my exams I find out I have a rare and deadly illness with no cure. Any attack could be my last. I missed the Medical Exam and had to fall back on my Plan B…which I only made because I snuck out of the hospital. And that wasn't the beginning, either…" he sighed and glanced down at his plate, "I told you my mother died when I was very young…she died of an illness that doctors couldn't identify…and years later, Its believed I died of the same thing. This isn't the first time I've had an incurable illness, William."

"But there is a possibility...it could be your last. I know the research department is working hard to find a cure, they grow closer every decade. Especially with the rise of Thorns." William tried to encourage the brunet, give him hope, but seeing that his face had grown sad, He released a sigh. "I am sorry... I should not be forcing you or giving you a sense of false hope. I will stop. Please let us try to enjoy this evening. Is there a topic in which you would like to converse?"

"I place my hope in the future of my loved ones." Alan shook his head and took a bite of his salad, "Their fate is still theirs… Yours is still yours." He then eased them onto a new topic, "What do you enjoy doing for fun?"

"Fun?" Will quirked a eyebrow. "I suppose you mean what brings me enjoyment? Many things... I love to read. I study history. I love my pigeons and enjoy their company, raising them." He took another bite of salad, before continuing. "I rather enjoy gardening. I have an extensive garden in my back yard. I raise herbs and maintain a variety of flowers. I enjoy walking Clover."

"Clover?" Alan asked, his interest caught, "Is that a pet? A dog or something?"

Will chuckled, "Yes, my pup. I found him about seven years ago on a reap. He was all alone in the middle of a filed full of clovers. I was reaping a shepherd. I believe he was beginning to train the pup. Clover is a Border Collie. The sheep would be fine, but the pup was laying there next to his master whimpering. He was about six months old. I didn't have the heart to leave him behind. So I broke policy and brought him home with me. He has been with me ever since."

Alan's smile grew, "That's adorable!"

"I should not have told you... Now you will think of me as soft." William mused allowed.

"No, don't say that. Caring for another living creature doesn't make you any less of a hard worker. Nor does it make you a bad boss. Besides, there is nothing wrong with having a soft side." He smiled, "I'd like to meet Clover…I've always liked dogs."

"I..." Will paused as the waiter, appeared bearing their dinner.

"_Monsieur_." he said to Will first, placing his plate before him, then he turned to Alan, "_Monsieur_." Will thanked him and resumed his reply to the brunet as the waiter left them in peace, to enjoy their meal.

"As I was about to say... You are welcome to visit if you like. Clover adores people and I am sure he would take to _you_." He looked Alan in the eyes as he emphasized the word you.

"I'd like that." Alan nodded, digging into his dish.

Will began to cut into his own dish. The two ate while in amiable conversation, slowly getting to know one another. Will discovered that Alan was actually good company and an enjoyable reaper to be around. He now regretted that he had not taken the time to get to know the brunet, personally over the years. He had known Alan for many decades, yet it was only a few days ago that he had stopped and noticed him. Alan had been kind enough to reach his hand out and offer companionship, friendship. Outside of Sutcliff, no other reaper at dispatch had ever tried to get to know him. No one had ever dared to scale his walls. And Sutcliff only wanted him for sex and his looks. He cared nothing for the man he truly was. That was why the redhead had never won him over. Grell was handsome, beautiful, but because he was not willing to look beyond a pretty face, he was unable to win William's affection. Alan, however was willing to see his heart.

A tiny blush, heated his cheeks at the thought as the two reapers made their way back into the night air, deciding to walk down the street to the opera house. Alan kept up a light, enjoyable conversation as they walked, his smile and laugh filling the air between them. And a few times he found William's own laughter joining in.

"Can I confess something, William?" Alan asked as their laughter died down a little, "I thought your smile might be a little scary…but it's quite handsome."

Unprepared for the compliment, Will caught his toe on the uneven pavement, tripping. He stumbled, but did not fall. He stared at the brunet in disbelief, his cheeks turning bright red. He lowered his gaze, embarrassed and not wanting Alan to see his blush; he picked up his pace, pulling the collar of his coat up.

When Will stumbled, Alan couldn't help but laugh, and he quickly thought Will's reaction was because of that, "I'm sorry I laughed, William…" he said, following his quickened pace.

"It is fine... you did nothing to apologize for." he replied, but Will did not stop, nor look at Alan. He kept his gaze averted and looking down.

"But I've upset you…was it what I said? I'm sorry for being too forward..."

Will stopped. "You did nothing wrong Alan... I promise you." He slowly turned to face the brunet, a pang of guilt assaulting his heart. He did not mean to make Alan think he had done something wrong. And the look upon his face, nearly made William come undone.

"I am sorry... I assure you, it was not you. You have done nothing wrong. We will be late. Come..." he said, forcing a smile on his face. He reached a hand out, placing it on Alan's upper back, urging him to continue.

"If you are sure…" Alan sighed, still feeling he'd gotten too comfortable and he'd said too much.

Once they reached the theatre, the ushers showed them to their box. It was on the third tier, stage left. A private box that could normally hold up to four persons. But for the night, only two chairs were within it. Meaning they would be the only two occupants. The usher handed them their opera glasses and programs. Checking if they would care for any refreshments. Both declined. The usher lowered the curtain, behind them before exiting, by closing the door to the box.

The curtain was designed to cut the view off from their side, so that the occupants of the box next to them would not disturb them during the performance. Alone in the box with Alan, Will's hands grew sweaty once more and he began to wonder if tonight had been a mistake. He was not use to feeling this way and it brought him discomfort. He also hated the fact he could not stop blushing. It made him feel juvenile and immature. Despite enjoying the brunet's company, he felt ridiculous and out of place. Unable to control his appalling behavior and now he had troubled the only reaper to ever try and befriend him.

He was grateful when the Maestro appeared and began to warm the musicians. The performance was about to begin. Perhaps the opera could calm his rattled nerves.

"I could only imagine how jealous Grell would be if he found out about this…" Alan muttered his thoughts out loud. They had always had house seats when he went with the redhead, "private boxes…you, sir, are spoiling me tonight."

"Do you not pay for a box when you attend with Grell?" Will asked in kind. "I always imagined he would demand such a thing. Interesting..."

He puzzled over that thought for a moment before adding, "If one is to attend the opera...one should always purchase the best seats. Up here the sound is richer and you can make out the words that they are projecting. You also can see the whole stage. In addition to a few secrets."

"We can't afford it." Alan said, "Grell blows all his money on shopping sprees, and I have my medical bills to pay. And even on the times when Eric and Ronald get dragged along, they blow their money on drinking most of the time."

Feeling a bit presumptuous, Will averted his gaze to his lap, "I apologize... I hadn't thought about that."

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to strike up their chords. The overture filling the auditorium.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, William. I'm not surprised you can afford all this…you are a supervisor, and you get paid quite a bit. You also put in more overtime than anyone, and your hobbies seem to be inexpensive…if I didn't have my medical bills, I could afford to treat people like this, too…and I'd do so without hesitation. The others…well, its all personal choice on their part on how they spend their money." Alan patted William's hand as the curtains opened and the performers came on stage, starting the first act.

A jolt of electricity shot through William's hand and through out his entire body. It was an innocent touch and yet the feeling of Alan's hand on his own, shot straight to his groin. Suddenly his trousers felt one size too small. He tugged at the fabric on his thighs, doing what he could to give room to his aroused member.

_'How humiliating... What is wrong with you William? Control yourself... You're in public for pities sake._' Will chided himself in thought. He could only be grateful that the box was dark and Alan would not be able to see the tent he had pitched rather quickly, from the brunet's touch.

Alan smiled at him once more before turning his attention fully to the show, only speaking up once in a while when he felt like he had missed something. Each time, leaning over to whisper.

"_Dite alla giovine sì bella e pura_... Tell the young girl, so beautiful and pure." Will translated the song, from act two. Leaning over he softly whispered to Alan. "Giorgio has come to appreciate Violetta. He is grateful that she has agreed to end the relationship with his son. She does not wish to, she is madly in love with Alfredo, but before she leaves for Paris, she pens a note."

The scene changes and a song of love fills the theatre. A plea to her lover as her letter is sung allowed. "_Amami, Alfredo, amami quant'io t'amo..._ Love me, Alfredo, love me as I love you.." William's breath caressed over the pale flesh of Alan's ear as he explained the new song and scene.

The second act came to an end, and the curtains closed for a short intermission. But the two sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts about the opera thus-far. And soon enough, the lights in the house were lowered again and the curtains were drawn. The story continued.

Violetta had not much longer to live; her tuberculosis had worsened.

Alan sat still in his seat, not leaning over to whisper to William—he understood everything…it was all suddenly all painfully familiar…in a way…it had become his story. He was Violetta.

Alone, hurt…dying…

_"Addio, __del__ passato bei sogni ridenti"_ – "Farewell, lovely, happy dreams of the past."

And then her love came back—all too late.

_"Gran Dio!...morir sì giovine"_ – "Great God!...to die so young."

Tears slipped down Alan's cheeks and dripped from his jawline. The trails of wetness glistening in the lights from the stage. He lowered his opera glasses, resting them upon his lap.

This was it. This was why he didn't date…the pain her passing had left Alfredo to suffer with…he couldn't leave anyone with that pain—that loss. It would be painful enough for his friends, but it'd be unbearable for a lover—even if he secretly longed for love.

William looked over seeing the tears, running down Alan's face. He felt sick inside. When he had picked this opera, he had been unaware of the story line. Not a word passed his lips. He reached up cupping the brunet's cheek, gently he wiped the tears with his thumb. Even though the tears had been swept away, he did not remove his hand, his thumb continued to caress Alan's cheek as he whispered, "Alan..."

The brunet shifted his wet gaze over to his companion, staring at him in silence a moment before he could gather himself, shaking his head and trying to dry his eyes with his handkerchief, "S-sorry…I just…Violetta…I mean…" he shook his head again. He was such a mess of emotions, "It was a beautiful Opera…" he finally said as the crowd applauded and the actors took their bows at curtain call.

Continuing to stare at Alan, Will ignored what was going on in the auditorium. His heart felt heavy, his hands and arms itched to reach out and wrap themselves around the brunet. He wanted to comfort him, to hold him, to apologize to him. He felt stupid for not knowing what the opera was about.

Will, jumped as the door behind them was pulled open. His hand let go of Alan's cheek and he cleared his throat. "Shall we...or would you like a moment more?"

Alan swallowed and stood up, drying his eyes one last time before tucking his handkerchief away, "I'm fine, we can go." He nodded, smiling through his tears.

"If you're sure?" Will asked to be sure.

The smaller reaper nodded, "I'm fine."

The night had turned cold as they stepped out onto the dark pavement. Most of the crowd had dispersed. William pulled his coat tighter around him. At present all the cabs had been claimed. He looked at Alan and asked, "Shall we walk and head back in our direction? Perhaps further down the road we can obtain a cab back to the portal."

The brunet nodded, "I'd think that would be the best option for us." He nodded.

As they began to walk, Will glanced over at the brunet, "I feel as though I should apologize. I was not aware of the story line. If I had... I would have purchased tickets for another night and another opera."

Alan shook his head and smiled up at William, "Really, I'm fine. I enjoyed it. I just got a little attached to the characters, is all."

Will stopped, "Alan..." The moon struck the brunet's eyes, causing them to sparkle. Forgetting to breathe, Will touched his cheek. "Do not lie to me Alan. I saw how that opera affected you."

"I'm not lying." He shook his head and looked up at Will, "It is what happened. Yes, it affected me more than most operas and plays I see, but I did enjoy it nonetheless."

"I... We should get going..." Will turned away, his cheeks feeling like they were on fire once more. He cursed the moon silently. He nearly got lost in the brunet's eyes. The bewitching moon, casting spells. He would have none of it. He thrust his hands into his pockets as he walked ahead of the brunet.

Unbeknownst to the two reapers, a shadow lurked close behind. Two glowing amber eyes stood out against the contrast of the shadow in which she hid. A familiar scent had caught her attention. Her eyes locked on the taller reaper.

"Well if it isn't William-darling?" she sneered, drool began to pool at the corners of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**When the ****Bell****Tower**** Tolls **

**Chapter 4**

Will sat in his chair, behind his desk, in his office. A cup of tea, having grown cold sat off to the side. A pile reports sat sprawled out in front of him. His glasses sat askew on his face. His hair, slightly out of place. His tie was loose and one glove lay on the floor at his side. Drool, oozed from the corner of his mouth.

William. T. Spears, Supervisor of the Shinigami Dispatch Assosciation, was fast asleep in his office chair.

After his evening with Alan, William had been unable to sleep, himself. In desperation to get his mind off the little brunette, he had taken Clover for a walk. A walk that ended up with him sitting in the middle of EtheralPark. The grand park situated in the middle of reaper London. He sat most of the night watching the stars as Clover lay fast asleep at his feet. Before he realized it, the sun had begun to appear over the horizon and his mind was still on Alan. With little time to get ready for work. He had raced home and thrown on a fresh suit.

Now unable to stay awake any longer, he sucumbed to the sleep, that had avaded him all night long.

"Will~" The door to his office burst open and the red reaper bounded in as a ball of energy, "What is the meaning of—Will-Darling?" He paused, spotting William's state of being. Was he asleep? Impossible! The man was a machine! He never slept! It was all paperwork, all the time!

Frowning, Grell walked over, slipping gracefully onto his lap. Yes, he had given up on William Spears—yes, he was moving on, but this was a rare gem. He couldn't _not_ take advantage of it!

Giggling, he leaned in, lips trailing light kisses along his neck to his ear before he spoke, his breath feathering over his earlobe; "William darling~ Last night was simply wonderful~" he teased.

-x-

Alan sipped his tea as he sat down at his desk. His date—no, not date. His evening with William had ended normally. They parted ways at the gates to the reaper realm, each going home to their separate apartments. The brunet showered and slipped into bed, same as every night. But getting to sleep had been a different story. His thoughts, strangely enough, had been filled with William and their evening together. And by the time he did finally drift off, he'd only gotten four hours of sleep.

Loosening his tie, Eric strode into the open door, of Alan Humphries' office, "Hey Al, how'd' last... You look like shit!" Eric forgot himself as entered seeing the brunette. He was not accustomed to seeing the brunette looking so tired and ragged, at least not at work. He had dark circles under his eyes and his normal glowing aura was missing. "Did ya have another attack?" he questioned concerned for his friend.

"No…I just had a hard time getting to sleep last night. Nothing to worry about." The brunet offered a small smile, relying on the tea to keep him awake as he sat at his desk doing paperwork. "How'd your date with Ron go?"

"Jus' dandy!" Eric smirked. He sat down have way onto Alan's desk. "Speakin' of dates Al...How'd it go with ya and Spears? He's probably real good in the sack. The quiet ones always are. Am I right?" The blonde nudged the brunette, chuckling and winking.

"It wasn't a date, Eric! And nothing happened. We had dinner, watched the Opera, and went home—separately!"

-x-

Swatting at his ear, William moaned, "Go 'way Clover... Daddys tryin' ta sleep." he yawned, his hand dropping back in his lap. No wait that isn't his lap. Will rubbed his hand up and down Grell's thigh. His eyes shot open, meeting the pointy grin of a certain redhead. He jumped, a very ungentlemanly yelp reverberated around the office.

"Sutcliff what the devil are you doing on my lap? Why are you not working?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed and glared at the flamboyant and intrusive reaper.

"Oh Darling~ I never knew you to be so frisky~" Grell giggled, "If I had known calling you 'Daddy' would get you oh so passionate I would have tried that a long time ago~" He nuzzled his cheek teasingly. "What in Rhea's name are you doing sleeping on the job, anyway?"

"If you must know I was unable to sleep. I stayed up all night. Now would you kindly remove yourself from my lap Grell and get back to work." Will growled at the redhead, a look of disdain on his face.

"Up all night? With who? Who's this little Clover who calls you 'Daddy'?" Grell teased.

-x-

"Are ya tellin' me...that ya two did na even snog?" Shaking his head, Eric leaned over and whispered, "But ya wanted to didn't ya, Al?"

"I don't date, Eric, and one-night-stands aren't my thing. I won't lead people on." Alan sighed, shivering slightly as the man's breath feathered over his ear. "And again, it wasn't a date! It was simply a social outing—with our boss. Did you forget who I was with? Do you really think he'd be that kind of a man?"

"Yes! The bloke is still a warm blooded male. We all got urges Al. An' don't ya tell me otherwise. Ya wan' someone as well, ya jus' afraid, cause that condition of yars." Eric poked the brunette in the chest as he spoke, "Is okay mate. I knows ya afraid, but Al...don't ya wanna experience love, jus' once before this thing takes ya?" He asked, placing his hand over Alan's heart.

"And cause someone that pain when I die?" he shook his head, "I'm perfectly fine being single… He placed his hand on Eric's, "Eric…you asked me out countless times, and now you are happy with Ronnie. You have him to help you when I go. And I'm happy for you two. But dating isn't for me…"

-x-

"Sutcliff...! Off! Now!" Will barked, shoving the redhead off his lap. With a thud and a yelp the redhead landed on the floor with a thud. Will reached up and straitened his glsses. "Clover is my dog you halfwit!"

"…I think you bruised my arse!" Grell complained, pushing himself up, "And not in the fun way!"

"Good! Perhaps it will teach you not to climb on laps, without permission." Will scolded as he stood up and stretched. "Honestly...! Sutcliff, do you not have anything better to do or do you just plan on being a thorn in my hip?" He looked down at the redhead, "Do not answer that."

Picking up his mug of tea, Will realized the tea had grown cold and decided to fetch a new cup, only to stop when he reached the door. "By the way...what is it that you came here for?"

"The Fairington investigation—the trip to France undercover! Why didn't you give it to me?"

"Whyever would I give you that assignment Grell?" Will huffed, opening the door. "Had I given that investigation to you, you would have used it as an excuse to shop for the latest French fashions, instead of doing your job. Now, please excuse me. I need to refresh my tea." He turned to glare at the redhead. "And you need to get back to work. Good day Sutcliff!" he hollered over his shoulder.

"But I'm one of the very few reapers here fluent in French!" Grell protested.

-x-

"Al... If ya and I had dated it would never worked out any ways, cause we aren't datin' t material. Regardless ya have that decease or not. Ron an' I were meant for each other. Ya might be the best gif' to someone, even if ya don' live for eternity. Jus' a moment bein' with ya could mean the world ta someone." He looked the brunette deep in the eyes. Eric's face grew serious, "If I lost Ron right now. Yeah, sure it would be devastain', but I would be grateful that I got to spend what time I was given with him. He would still be alive in me. Always with me in here." The blonde pointed to his heart.

"You are also a very stubborn man." Alan teased.

"That I am. I won't deny that. But I know one more stubborn than I." Eric crossed his arms as he looked down at the brunette.

"There are few more stubborn than Eric Slingby." Alan stated, downing the last sip of his tea and standing up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more tea to get if I hope to finish these reports on time without falling asleep." He brushed past the larger reaper, cup in hand as he used it as an excuse to end the interrogation—at least for the time-being.

Will pinched the bridge oh his nose as he walked, his eyes shut as he tried desperately to erase, the annoying voice of Grell Sutcliff from his mind. His head throbbed and the last thing he had needed, was to wake up with that thing in his lap. With his eyes squeezed shut he was unaware of the tiny brunette approaching in the opposite direction.

"Oi! Have you seen Eric?" Ronald called down the hall at Alan, who turned his head to call back.

"Left him in my office just a second—_oof_! S-Sorry!" Alan stammered, bumping quite hard into William, "William? I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Pardon me…" His arm catching whom ever he had collided with, surprised it was the brunette as he opened his eyes. "Alan?"

For a moment he stood there, looking down into Alan's eyes as he apologized and explained what happened. Then, reluctantly he withdrew his arm from around his waist and replied, "No... you don't need to apologize. I am the one who should say sorry. I had my eyes closed. That was foolish of me."

Alan blushed lightly and glanced down at the reaper's mug, "…Tea?"

Smiling, The senior nodded, "Yes... Mine appears to have grown cold." Will looked down at the nearly full mug in hand. "And you...a refill?"

Alan nodded. Why did things suddenly feel so awkward? They had had such a nice evening out…maybe Eric's teasing had been too much?

"Then after you by all means, Mister Humphries." Will nodded to the door, motioning Alan to enter first.

Alan nodded again and hurried into the break room, finding the tea nearly empty. With a sigh, he set to making more, "…I wish whoever finishes the pot off would make more…it's only polite…" he murmured to himself.

Having just sat his mug down, will turned to the brunette and reached for kettle. "Here... let me. You fix pots all the time. I don't mind—keeps me out Sutcliff's grasp."

Alan blinked in surprise, "Grell was bothering you again? I thought he gave up on you and was moving on."

"Do you know how many times he has supposedly moved on and yet...if he sees an opportunity to do something, he will take the liberty to do so." Will sighed turning the burner on to boil the water.

"What did he do?" the brunet asked, leaning back against the counter.

"He crawled in my lap." Will blushed, averting his gaze. "I apparently fell asleep and he took advantage of me. I do not wish to know what liberties he took while I was unconscious."

"That's-! …going a bit far, even for him, isn't it?"

"Let's just say he wound up with his backside on the hard floor." Will, could not help himself as a fit of the chuckles assailed him. "I am sorry, I should not laugh...but his face. You should have seen his face."

Alan's look of surprise softened into a smile. "Well what did he expect after nearly a hundred years of you telling him no?" he said with a small chuckle.

"Would you tell me no?" Will asked suddenly as he began preparing the tea leaves. His eyes focused on the task in his hands.

"What?"

"Never minds..." Will removed the kettle as it began to whistle. Carefully he poured the boiling water into the tea pot, allowing the tea leaves to steep.

Silence fell between them again and Alan sighed, looking down at the empty cup in his hands, "…I hope you enjoyed the evening last night…"

Will glanced at the brunette from the corner of his eye, "Yes...thank you for accompanying me. The opera was much more enjoyable with you there." He replied soft spoken, his eyes wandering back to the tea pot.

"Do you think you'd like to again sometime?"

Surprised, by Alan's question, Will turned his head to look at him. "You want me to accompany you another time?" He swallowed, "I-I mean... Yes...yes I would love to."

Will reached out to take the mug from Alan's hand, their fingers brushing.

"Of course. You are an interesting man to be around. Intelligent. And your socially awkward moments are kind of enduring." Alan smiled.

"Awkward? Enduring? That is... well..." Will blushed, pouring the tea into Alan's mug.

Alan let out a small giggle, "Kind of cute, too. It's refreshing. You are so different than Ron, Eric, and Grell…they are all social butterflies I struggle to keep up with them at times."

"Yes, well... I never have been very 'outgoing'. I much prefer the peace and... Did you just say cute?" Will asked surprised meeting Alan's gaze. His blush growing deeper. No one had ever said that William T. Spears was 'cute', well except Grell, But then again most men were attractive to him.

Alan just smiled, taking his tea and adding milk and sugar to it before taking a sip and turning to return to his desk, "Thank you for making the tea, sir."

Will turned his head and watched the brunette saunter to the door, his eyes wandering to Alan's nicely shaped rear end. It was firm and its muscles flexed as he walked, showing through his fitted trousers. Will's blush turning as bright as Grell's hair as he let his eyes linger.

"I saw that." Ronald walked in after Alan left, a smirk on his youthful face, "You're crushing big-time on Alan-senpai!"

Clearing his throat, Will adjusted his glasses, "I have no idea what you are talking about Mister Knox." he replied, turning away and filling his own mug, adding two lumps of sugar, he began to stir it.

"I know flirting when I see it. And you, sir, were doing just that! You even made him giggle and flirt back. But the checking out his arse as he walked away…" he smirked and grabbed a clean mug, filling it, "You are at least lusting after him. Too bad for you he doesn't sleep around or date."

"I was not flirting... Alan was just being courteous after last night." The supervisor looked at the blonde, taking a sip of his tea.. "You aught not to make assumptions Mister Knox." he admonished, placing his spoon in the sink to be washed.

"I know what I know, Senpai. And I know that Alan Humpheries does not act like that with just anyone."

"Alan... was being just polite. He is polite to everyone. Do not make a mountain out of a mole hill, Mister Knox." he stepped over to the lounger, taking a seat.

"Don't make a mole hill out of a mountain, Mister Spears." Ron said, leaving quickly before the older reaper could respond.

"What was that Mister..." Will looked over his shoulder, only to find the blonde gone. "Where did he go..? Oh never mind..."


	5. Chapter 5

**When the ** **Bell** **Tower** ** Tolls**

**Chapter 5**

Alan walked along the stalls in the farmer's market in the downtown reaper London area, a basket slung in the crook of his arms to hold his purchases. A loaf of fresh bread, a few apples, spices, herbs, and even a freshly baked apple pie from his favorite baker. He'd made a mistake waiting so long before coming to the market, and now he found himself shopping hungry, buying up things he'd normally be able to pass on, and he hadn't even chosen what he'd make for dinner that night.

Will stood selecting the peaches from the friendly vendor, who always held out the ripest peaches for him, providing Will with the best selection. Regrettably he had been late to market. He normally arrived just as the vendors began to sell their produce and other wares. Unfortunately, Will had been unable to sleep once more and woke up late. He tossed and turned the whole night, consumed with thoughts of a certain brunet. The man, assuming Will would not be there to purchase his peaches, set the stash out amongst the rest on display. When Will finally arrived he was forced to pick from what was available. He selected several, bagging them as he found them.

Unaware that his boss was also at the market, Alan walked right passed him, stopping at the next stall where a woman was selling freshly cut spinach, lettuce, and other leafy goods that made good salads.

William kindly paid the vendor and nodded in farewell as he headed to the next vendor. He had his carrots, peaches, apples and cloves of garlic. The last thing on his list this week was to also pick up some romaine lettuce, then it would be off to the butcher and then the baker that he loved, to pick up fresh Italian bread.

Alan paid for his purchase and slipped it into his basket. He pulled out his list that he hadn't been strictly sticking to, reading off the items to himself, "Salad, apples, Italian bread, parsley….still need some sort of meat for tonight…"

"I will take these two stalks." Will's rich, baritone voice sailed on the wind as he handed the romaine stalks to the vendor, to be bagged and paid for. Never realizing the reason he could no longer sleep, stood right next to him.

Hearing William's voice break through his thoughts, Alan looked up, "William?"

"Yes?" William looked down at the man who called his name. "Alan?"

Alan smiled, "I didn't know you shopped here…I never have seen you."

"Well... I typically come first thing in the morning. Today, however, I seem to have slept in." he smiled, trying to stay relaxed, his heart picking up pace as his eyes met Alan's

"That explains it. This is my usual time coming here…well, maybe a bit later. I usually come right after lunch so I don't go off my list." He looked into his basket, "…I got a pie…"

"Apple?" Will asked curious, apple being his favorite pie.

Alan nodded, "My favorite."

Will thanked the vendor as he paid for the stalks, tucking the green produce in his satchel. "Apple is my favorite as well." he shared, as they turned from the stand and began to walk down the street.

"If…you'd like a slice, I'm sure I could afford to share." Alan offered, "I always feel guilty eating a whole pie by myself."

"I would like that very much. I need to run to the butcher and the baker. You are more than welcome to join me?" Will proposed, hoping the brunet would accept. "Afterwards, if you would like, you could join me for dinner...at my place? You could meet Clover and apple pie would make for a wonderful dessert. "

"I was just on my way to the butcher's." Alan nodded, tucking his list in his pocket, "Shall we?"

At the butcher's shop, Will selected some beautifully cut racks of lamb. He knew of a simple, but delicious dinner that was not long to prep or cook. He selected some other cuts of beef and chicken for later meals as well as some various pork for breakfast. After paying and collecting his purchases, the two reapers headed towards the baker.

"I hope you enjoy lamb?" he asked as an afterthought. Not realizing that the brunet might not enjoy such a dish. He had mainly purchased chicken and a few other healthy choices.

"Lamb is fine!" Alan insisted. He had gotten chicken for later and he tucked it in his basket.

"Good..." he replied, opening the door to the baker's shop, allowing Alan to enter before him.

Alan nodded in thanks, stepping in. He'd already been there, so he stayed by the door and waited for William to do as he needed.

"Alan..." Will called over his shoulder. "Is there anything in particular a favorite type of bread you enjoy...that you could suggest for dinner. I have what I need for a few days, but I am not sure what you enjoy. Pick whatever you like." He waved his hand over the counter, that displayed the various selections of bread.

Alan blinked in surprise, but moved up to the display to choose one. Pointing out his choice, he glanced up at William, "Do you like wine? This bread goes fantastic with a sweet red."

"Yes...I rather enjoy wine. I know you had already bought some bread at the market, but this is the best and when having a special meal...one should always buy the best." Will replied, chuckling. "You must not have realized how many glasses I had at the Italian restaurant, when we had dinner the other night. You had one, two? Well, whatever you did not drink... I downed the rest."

Alan blinked in surprise again, "You did? I would have gotten quite drunk! I can't have more than two glasses before I start feeling the effects."

"I didn't say I wasn't feeling the effects... I just hide them quite well. I was no where near pickled, but I probably should not have drunk so much." Will smiled, paying the baker as he took the loaves of bread and added them to his satchel.

"I think that about does it. Ready to meet Clover?" he asked as he turned to face the brunet.

Alan nodded, "Thank you for having me over this evening." He opened the door and held it for Will as he placed the bread in his satchel.

Will grinned, "Don't thank me yet. The visit hasn't begun yet. What if you dislike your time with me? You have then thanked me for a horrible evening." Will couldn't help it, but he teased the brunet.

"Maybe so. But you have still invited me into your home." Alan laughed, "And will be feeding me as I play with your puppy."

"Did I say you would be playing with my dog? I believe it was meeting him." William teased. "I expect you to be in the kitchen Mister Hunphries...helping me." He looked down at the brunet smiling.

"Too bad. Meeting a dog means playing with it!" Alan had a rather boyish love for dogs.

"Are you going to dismiss a direct order, Mister Humphries? Perhaps I shall issue you some overtime. Perhaps that will teach you to disobey." Will continued to tease. This was new to him and he was rather enjoying it.

"I'm off the clock." Alan smirked, "Better luck next time, _boss_."

"Now you sound like Knox...how very disappointing Mister Humphries. I think I will still find some way to give you over time. We shall see, we shall see."

Alan rolled his eyes with a light chuckle, "And you sound like Mister Spears; Workaholic." He said, nudging him with his elbow.

"I am not a workaholic... I just am responsible for so many reapers and everything sits on my shoulders. I do not have the leisure the rest of you do. I have to make sure things are in order and done properly. There are days I do regret taking the position...but I did and now I must follow through, with my commitment." Will explained.

Looking at his companion, by his side, Will sighed, "I am afraid I am quite boring and I am sure you do not wish to really discuss work. As you said off the clock."

"Do you have a pet?" he asked changing the subject.

Alan shook his head, "I spend more time at the hospital than I do my apartment. I'm afraid any pet would feel neglected. Well, I suppose I could get a cat, but I'd still feel that I was neglecting it."

Will mentally kicked himself, of course the brunet would not have a pet. His nerves were beginning to take over his entire body, with every step they grew closer to his home. Realizing his mistake, he apologized. "I am sorry, I hadn't thought of that. If you could what would you like to have? A cat or would you prefer something else?"

"A song bird, I think." Alan smiled, "One that sings mostly in the morning."

"A canary?" Will asked. He happened to enjoy the song of the canary. They were beautiful little birds and had such sweet melodies.

Alan nodded, "Cheerful little things."

A few minutes of awkward silence passed before they turned the corner and Will's house came into sight. "We are nearly there. It's the third one on the right. Midnight blue trim." he pointed out.

The brunet nodded, shifting his basket to the other arm. As they walked up the path to the front door and William took out his keys

"Welcome... and please make yourself at home." he stated as he ushered the brunet in before him.

"Oh? And I thought you were insisting upon enslaving me to help you cook rather than play with the dog." Alan teased, stepping into the orderly, but comfortable atmosphere of his boss' home.

Fumbling, Will replied, "Well...yes I am still going to enslave you—I mean request your assistance." His cheeks heated up, "I simply meant while you are not in the kitchen along side me make yourself at home and you are welcome to play with me—I mean my dog."

He turned away quickly, facing the door and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves as he finally closed the door and turned the lock.

Hearing the door, Clover bounded into the living space. He stopped short seeing a stranger standing in the foyer. He tilted his head, sniffing the air.

"I was teasing you, William. No need to get so flustered." Alan smiled when he saw the dog and he stooped down, holding out a hand for Clover to approach and sniff it to get used to him.

Cautiously, Clover stepped forward, his cold, wet nose running over the brunet's hand. Sensing nothing bad would befall him, he pressed his snout into Alan's hand, wagging his tail behind him.

"I am well..." Will stopped as he turned around watching the exchange between his dog and his companion. "He is not use to visitors. He only meets mortals or reapers on walks. I can imagine this is very strange to him, but he seems to accept you." he smiled. "I am glad he approves."

Alan smiled and lifted his other hand, fondly petting the dog behind the ears, "Good, I guess we can continue to be friends, then."

"Hand me your basket... I can tell you are going to be of no service to me. I will stick your meat in the fridge, so as not to spoil while you are here." Will insisted, holding his hand out to receive the basket.

Alan held up the basket for William as Clover grew more playful, licking Alan's fingers before leaping up to put his paws on the brunet's shoulders, licking his face and causing him to laugh.

Will laughed watching Clover. It made him feel good to see the two bonding. It had never occurred to him that having guests over might be good for the dog. Carrying all the groceries, Will walked into the kitchen and began sorting out the meats, careful to place Alan's on one side of the icebox, that away it would not be mixed with his purchases.

"Did you want to save the wine you purchased to take home with you or would you prefer that to be our drink of choice?" Will asked, holding up the bottle of red wine, reading its label.

"We can open it here." Alan called as the puppy bounded away, only to return with a knotted rope to play with.

"Be careful with him... He may never let you leave." Will chuckled, watching Clover run back with his favorite toy.

"No, he's a good boy. And besides, How could I come back to see him if he doesn't let me leave?" the brunet said, grabbing the rope so that the dog could start a game of tug-of-war."

Will reached up, pulling an ice bucket down from on top of the icebox. He opened the freezer and began filling it with ice cubes. He sat the bottle of wine into it, adding more cubes to surround it and sat it on the counter to chill.

"Would you care for a drink, while I begin prepping the food?" he hollered out to the brunet.

"Not unless you want it to spill." Alan laughed, "Clover's a bit too rambunctious right now."

Will finished putting away the rest of his groceries. He sat the pie onto a pie plate and threw the container into the trash bin. He cut a few slices of bread from the standard loaf of bread and laid them out in the cold oven. He lit a match, after turning the gas on, the oven roaring to life and immediately warming the kitchen.

"It will be about 15 minutes for the bread to toast hard enough, to make breadcrumbs from it. Would you like a tour of the place?" he inquired, stepping back into the living room.

"Yes please—a little help?" Alan was laying on the floor, the playful pup atop his chest, sniffing and nuzzling him as he was pet.

"Perhaps I should leave you like that..." Will chuckled, then whistled.

Clover turned his head, hearing his command to come, he leapt off the brunet and padded over to Will, sitting and staring up at his master.

Alan pushed himself up, brushing off his suit as he followed, "Thank you.

Smiling, Will replied, "You are most welcome. Shall we?"

With a nod, the brunet stepped around the dog to follow William. Of course, Clover then followed Alan, creating a train through the house.

Will started with the ground floor, starting with the living room they were already standing in, followed by his office and the guest bath. Even the guest room, which was currently being used to house a grand piano. Will had no use of it as a quest room and had transformed it into a music room. Mirrors were on the door to the closet so as the light filtered in through the window, the mirrors increased the volume of brightness. Which in turn made it the ideal place to read scores of music.

Will looked at Alan and asked, "Play?"

"Not piano." Alan shook his head, "Violin, however…" a smile crossed his lips, "Though I haven't touched one since I was a human."

"Well, perhaps later you would give it a try? I have a Stradivarius and I could accompany you on piano." Will suggested, noticing the smile that crossed Alan's face.

"I'd like that…maybe after dinner?"

Will nodded, "That would be nice."

The smell of the bread, caught his nose. "I think the tour is going to have to be halted for a bit. The bread smells ready. Would you mind crushing the slices into crumbs for me, while I start on the next part?"

"Of course." Alan nodded, closing the door as they moved to the kitchen and he took out the bread, getting to work on it. "How long have you been playing?"

William pulled out six cloves of garlic and began to mince them, "Piano...all my life, from the time I was five in my mortal years. Violin... during my academy days, so roughly one hundred years. I also play cello, clarinet and recorder. Which I have picked up on over the years." He glanced at the brunet, "You said you played violin as a human, but not since becoming a reaper? Why is that Mister Humphries?"

"Focusing on schoolwork…and then work. Never got a chance to get a new violin." The brunet shrugged, "Mine had once belonged to my mother. I had found it in the attic as a child and Father hired an instructor.

"When you died as a human, the violin became lost to you? That is the hard part about moving on isn't it? Memories we have, that we can never forget. Do you remember much from your previous life?"

Alan shook his head, "I remember things related to my mother, strangely enough… But very little about anything else."

"Would you mind chopping some rosemary for me when you are done there? I can begin prepping the lamb." Will asked, putting the garlic into a small bowl. "I have a rosemary bush in the backyard."

The brunet nodded, taking a moment longer to finish the bread before walking to the door, "Just out here?"

"Yes...go to your right. Follow the path to the end and it will be on the right side of the path. You can not miss it. Enjoy my garden if you like. You are welcome to explore it." Will smiled as he answered the brunet's question. "But do not get lost."

Noticing the brunet was heading outside, Clover bolted to the door, begging to go outside with him.

"Is he allowed out here?" Alan asked, "And how big is it if you think I'd get lost?"

Will nodded, "He can accompany you into the garden." He chuckled, wiping his brow, with the back of his hand. "Bigger than you probably have imagined. I did try to describe it to you."

Alan nodded and opened the door, letting Clover out first before following. Will smiled as he watched the border collie dash ahead of the brunet.

Stepping out into the backyard was almost like stepping through the looking glass. It seemed a different world, completely apart from reaper London. Plants Alan had never seen before surrounded him as he walked along the stepping stone path, following William's directions to the area where he found fresh herbs, vegetables, fruits, and other edible plants of all kinds. He quickly picked what he needed and glanced around, making his way to a small pond of water lilies, his presence startling a frog which jumped into the water with a small splash. Two Koi fish also swam gracefully beneath the waters surface.

It was so peaceful.

Smiling to himself, Alan continued along the path he was on, taking in the sights he came across.

William washed his hands and returned to the oven. He set the dial to the desired degree, letting it finish preheating. He threw all the other ingredients into the mixing bowl. All that was left was the rosemary, which had yet to make its way into the kitchen, via Alan. He chuckled, the thought of Alan, at this very moment, lost in his garden.

"I wonder if I should go fetch him now or continue to let him wander around?" Will thought aloud to himself. He picked up his towel and wiped his hands clean before walking over to the door and stepping outside.

Quietly, Will followed the path he had told Alan to take. Rounding the bend he spotted the brunet.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he stepped along side the brunet.

"It's amazing." Alan said, looking back up at William with a smile. "It's an entirely new world…peaceful."

"I did warn you I had a rather extensive garden." Will smiled. "I love the outdoors. I may have gotten carried away, but I love the idea of being lost amongst the flowers and growing my own vegetables and fruits, saves me money and time. Though I don't grow everything." He explained as they took another path towards the calla lilies. Which just happened to be Will's favorite flowers.

Alan followed in a comfortable silence, "So you said…but no one could imagine this."

"Well my secret is out. Instead of getting drunk like Knox, this is what I do after work and whenever I am free." Will confided, bending down to pluck a dead flower from the grove of lilies.

"I imagine this to be much more rewarding than getting drunk." The brunet laughed. He strolled on, stopping to look at a cluster of ericas. "You put in a lot of dedication and love into this garden…it shows."

"Do you like those?" Will asked curious. He noticed something in the way Alan peered down at the tiny violet flowers. "I think they are a lovely wildflower and they look beautiful under the crape myrtles, like a blanket at their feet."

"They are my favorite." Alan smiled and then laughed, "I've only ever told Eric, though. Back when he was my mentor."

"I am glad I have something you enjoy." Will looked down at the rosemary, "But I think we should probably head back in. I really need to get that rosemary in the rub and the lamb basted. You are more than welcome to visit my garden anytime you like." he invited, taking the herb from the brunet's hand. His fingers, pausing for just a moment as they brushed against Alan's.

Alan nodded, "I'm sorry, I seem to have distracted us from our task." He smiled and turned to head back, pausing. "…which way's back to the door to the real world?"

William chuckled, "Just follow me. Clover!" he called the dog as he began to lead the brunet through the garden, choosing the quickest path back to the house.

The brunet nodded, walking alongside William until they got to the door and went back inside to finish making dinner.

"Alright now that just needs to roast for about twenty minutes. Would you care to see the upstairs or would you like me to uncork the wine and pour you a glass?" Will asked closing the oven door.

"Why not both?" Alan said as he cleaned up the dishes they had made during preparation.

"Right!" Will agreed, by pulling out his cork screw. He reached up to the cupboard and grabbed two wine goblets. Carefully he uncorked the chilled wine and poured the red liquid into each one, sitting the bottle back into the pail of ice.

"Here you go." he offered a glass to the brunet, before tilting his head towards the staircase.

"Thank you." Alan took the glass and sipped it after drying his hands. The two, then made their way up the stairs.

The first room they came to was a guest room; one that was kept a guest room. It featured a queen size canopy bed adorned with an olive green bed spread, embroidered with intricate black vines running every which way across it. The walls were a similar shade of green, with thin black curtains on the window. The wall behind the bed was wall papered with a print that matched the bed spread. The canopy above was black. The floor was a dark cherry wood, which matched the wood frame of the bed. All the furniture was cherry wood as well. There was a good sized closet and a door off to the right of the entrance, which lead to a private bath.

"I knew you made more money than most in our department but you do truly have a beautiful, expensive home." Alan said gently as he looked around.

"Honestly I don't make all that much more than the rest of you. I just don't typically splurge. I save my money and buy only what I need." Feeling a bit embarrassed Will grinned, "Or what I really want."

"And a big house is what you want? Or…do you wish to fill a big house like this? Plan to eventually make time for love? Start a family, maybe?"

"No..." Will took a sip of his wine. "I never had thoughts of filling it or to start a family. First off, you should know by now, reapers having children is rare. And second that would require a woman. I also have no aspect of ever finding love. I am married to my work as everyone keeps saying. I doubt I shall ever find the time for..." he let his words run out.

He was lying. He wanted someone to warm his bed, but his job left him little time to find an occupant. Love? If it came to that, he would embrace it of course. A father? That was one thing he could never imagine being. Besides William T. Spears was not attracted to the feminine side of life. He much preferred men. A secret no one had yet discovered - well, with the exception of a certain redhead, who seemed to be honed in on it. He bought the house, because it was the best and provided him with ample room to grow his dream garden. He loved the space and location, nothing more.

"Just because born reapers are rare doesn't mean the dream of having children is dead. And we aren't exactly humans anymore—men are just as able to conceive as women." Alan shrugged. "Besides, you do have forever. Things may change."

"I highly doubt things will change and as for two males conceiving...the odds are stacked even more against them." Will replied, only to state, "Honestly though... I never had thought of ever being a parent. I can't imagine that being my life."

He looked down at the brunet, before leading him to the master suitt. "What about you, Mister Humphries...are children your desire?"

"Once." He nodded, "I had hoped to be a father before I died and became a reaper. But I never met the right person to wed, let alone have a child with." The brunet leaned against the doorframe and looked up at William, "I was the youngest child. My brothers and sisters were all married off under arraigned marriages. But if I remember correctly, I was left to find my own path."

"I had been betrothed. It had been arranged before I died, but we never saw our wedding day. Frankly, I am glad. I, to this day, cannot picture bedding a woman. I would have, had that occurred. It would have been expected, but 'unfortunately' I died." Will confided, sipping his wine.

"And here you have my personal domain. The master suit." he blurted out, changing the subject abruptly.

But Alan would have none of it, dragging his boss back to the unfinished topic. "I would have thought you were interested in women, even if a little—or rather, I thought you wouldn't care much about gender—despite Grell's ranting about you not wanting him. because his body wasn't a true lady's. At least that was his rant for a few months."

Will turned and looked the brunet dead in the eyes. "I have nothing against women. The reason I have never been attracted to Grell, is because he is not masculine enough. He believes himself to be a woman...that is fine. But it does not attract me."

"My comment was more about how you seem a man to not look at gender at all, not particularly about Grell himself. I'm sorry if my comment offended you."

"No offense was taken...I apologize for my crassness. Grell just makes my skin crawl. Also I am sorry to disappoint, but no I am attracted to men and men alone." Will clarified, as he stopped and stood directly in front of the brunet. "We should go down. Dinner should be ready."

The two returned to the kitchen and set the table while the meal finished its last few minuets in the oven before Will took it out and served them. Alan thanked him and refilled their glasses. Not much had been gone from either of the glasses, but enough to warrant a refill.

"What do you think?" Will asked, breaking the silence that had descended over them as they ate. "Is it to your liking?"

Alan smiled, "It's very delicious, thank you, William." He cut a small bite and slipped it into his mouth, chewing before taking a sip of wine, "You truly are an impressive man…your cooking seems a cherry on top."

Chucking, Will replied. "Impressive? I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to me before."

Will could not help himself, but he blushed slightly as he spoke. He raised his glass to his lips and took a larger swallow than normal, hoping to drown the color from his cheeks. However as he lowered his glass his eyes met Alan's. His entire body began to heat up, from just the way Alan looked back at him.

"No one else has seen you outside the office, Will. Gardening, cooking, music… no one knows you do all that."

"True...but no one asks either." Will retorted, stuffing a mouthful of food into his mouth

"Not even Grell? That surprises me…"

"Grell knows of my cooking and my devotion to books and music, but most of the time he is fishing for compliments or trying to seduce me. He doesn't take the time to get to know me." Will answered, taking another swallow of wine, before reaching for the bottle and refilling his glass. Noticing Alan was getting low, he offered him more as well.

Without thinking, Alan held out his glass to be filled and continued to enjoy his meal. "Odd…I would have guessed he'd be wanting to know everything about his crushes in case one ever returned those feelings."

"Please do not get me wrong...as a reaper, Sutcliff is an an outstanding worker. But as for personal ...he is very vain and selfish. He inquires just enough to find some commonality. I would be surprised if he could ever form a real relationship with anyone." Will scoffed, sipping his wine, his right eye twitching at the thought of the redhead.

"Are you aware he has trespassed into my home?" he inquired, wiping his mouth clean with his napkin.

"No, I was not."

"I am surprised he did not brag about it." Will sighed as he looked at their empty plates. "You done? Want to see another room I have yet to show you?"

Nodding, Alan stood to help clear the table, a faint fog in his mind from the wine he continued to sip. "And afterwards we can get back to that lovely music room of yours."

Will grinned, "Grab your glass...I shall grab another bottle this one is empty."

"E-Empty? Already?" Alan looked down into his glass, "…how many have I had?"

"I lost count..." Will chuckled, uncorking another bottle to carry with them. "My library, you need to see my library. It is upstairs attached to my bedroom." he explained as he headed to the staircase.

He could not help smiling as he looked back at the brunet. "I have so many books. You could spend years in there and never come out. I love books." Will's normal proper facade was slipping the more he drank, relaxing and becoming more sociable.

"Don't tempt me." Alan chuckled as they mounted the steps once more. His toe caught on the edge of one half-way up and he stumbled, gasping as he grabbed onto William's arm to help regain balance before he spilled his wine on the white carpeting that blanketed the stairs. "Sorry," he giggled, "Not used to this…"

"Which the wine or the stairs...or perhaps both?" Will teased as he helped steady the brunet, their eyes meeting. Will instinctively reached out to fix Alan's glasses as they sat askew on his pert little nose.

"The wine…more than one glass." Alan giggled as his glasses shifted on his face, "Luckily for you I didn't spill!"

"No better for you. I might have had to punish you for being so careless." Will smiled, devilishly. "Come on..." He waved to the brunet. "I am dying for you to see this."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?" the younger teased as they approached the door to said library.

"I might be a little. I know you enjoy reading as much as me...I figure this will be your cup of tea. Sutcliff loves to read as well, but instead of appreciating my collection, he damn near raped me against one of the bookshelves. Hence why he is no longer allowed in my home, alone with me." Will regaled as they passed through his bedroom and into the library.

"Here you go..." he announced as he swung the door open wide.


	6. Chapter 6

**When the ****Bell****Tower**** Tolls **

**Chapter 6**

The library was not overly grand, but was still large, yet had feeling of being cozy. A hearth sat on the Eastern side of the room, mosaic tiles, in midnight blue, gold and hunter green, for its base. The mantle, dark cherry wood to match the hardwood floors, held paintings of friends, family and colleagues from over the years; mortal and reaper years. There was a window on the opposite side from the door, heavy midnight blue curtains, in the pattern of gold fluer de lis, were tied back to let in the natural light, with matching gold chords. The window glass was etched in a crisscross pattern, creating large diamond shapes throughout each panel. Two wing back chairs sat before the hearth, perfect for reading in the winter season. They were hunter green, one had a gold pillow sitting in it, the other a midnight blue pillow. A beautiful matching settee was placed across from the chairs, on the other side of a cherry wood coffee table. The settee was covered in more midnight blue and gold pillows. A beautiful oriental rug pulled the pieces of furniture together, bridging them. Its pattern, again, in matching colors.

The walls were lined with floor to ceiling book cases. A push latter sat on a track that could go the whole room round. There were books on science and history. Novels about romance and adventure. Books on art and music. A display case stood behind the settee. Inside were all kinds of special trinkets from around the world. Items William had collected over the years, on his visits around the world, for reaper business.

He turned around and faced the brunet, "Be honest...too dark?"

"Dark? William…this room is like it's out of a dream…or some monarch's manor home." Alan slipped inside, walking over to a shelf, reaching out to run his fingers along the leather spines of the books there.

Will sat the bottle of wine and his glass down on the coffee table. He walked up behind the brunet, "Here let me sit that down for you…free your hands." He said taking Alan's glass, his breath, feathering over Alan's ear.

Alan shivered and glance up into William's eyes as the goblet was slipped out of his fingers' hold so that it could be set aside with William's glass. "…Thank you…"

"You are most welcome." Will replied, straitening back up and approaching the brunet once more. "Do you have a favorite author?"

"The American…Poe." The brunet laughed at himself, "Eric tells me that it's sick that I enjoy reading such dark tales and poetry, but his way with words are beautiful and comforting."

"Poe... I must agree with Mister Slingby on that. I would never have imagined you enjoying his works." Will mused as he stepped in front of the brunet his fingers coming to rest on a brown book, pulling it from the shelf. He handed the volume to Alan. "I do however enjoy his poetry as well. I foresee him becoming a classic. He has already made a name for himself. Sad that he is not here to see it...and I doubt he shall fade, I believe he will be highly regarded in the future."

"I quite agree." Alan nodded, opening the book and looking in at the table of contents, reading over the names of the works that could be found within it's pages. "His work is dark, yes, but beautiful and it holds a sense of romance." He smiled, his finger lingering on one poem half-way down the list; "_I__ was a child and __she__ was a child, In this kingdom by the sea, But we loved with a love that was more than love— I and my Annabel Lee— With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven Coveted her and me…_" he recited. It was clear the poem was a personal favorite to the younger reaper.

William's eyes, became fixated on the brunet's lips as he recited the verse. His mouth watered, wanting to taste them, to feel them. Were they as soft and sweet as he imagined them to be? Without another thought or warning, Will, grabbed the brunet from the back of his head and crushed their mouths together. His other hand cupped Alan's face, his thumb messaging the brunet's cheek.

"Aeh—!" Alan's gasp of surprise was cut off by the feel of soft lips pressing to his. The taste of wine on both their breaths. The book tumbled from the brunet's fingers, dropping to the floor with a dull thud. He was backed up against the shelves of books, his head tilted back to better allow William access to his lips. Alan's green eyes glistened before fluttering closed.

Normally Alan would have backed out of the advance on him right away, but the wine had greatly compromised his control and sound mind. He gave in, moving his lips against Will's and slowly reaching up to touch his fingertips to Will's cheek.

Will's tongue pressed into the gab between the brunet's lips, forcing its way inside. He let a small moan of victory as Alan's tongued tangoed with his own. His knee gradually nudged the brunet's legs apart, brushing up against his groin.

Alan's heart sped up, pounding in his chest as he breathed in William's scent—an expensive cologne, no doubt. Sliding his arms up around Will's shoulders, he pulled himself tighter against the older man, a moan escaping his lips.

"Alan..." William whispered, his hand sliding down the brunet's torso. He began to fumble with Alan's waistcoat, breaking the kiss, he pressed their foreheads together. He panted as he spoke, "I-I hope y-you do not mind... th-that I kiss-kissed you?"

The last button coming undone, he slipped his hand inside, snaking it around Alan's waist, to the small of his back. Will kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, trailing to his neck. His lips stopping at the brunet's ear, "For the love of all that is unholy... I want you." he whispered.

Alan's eyes widened, cheeks flushing a dark red that could rival the wine they'd been drinking. He shivered, resting his chin gingerly atop Will's shoulder. It felt good…the way Will's hands slid around his waist (Particularly the small of his back), his lips on his skin… The wine aided in his loosing himself to those simple touches.

In the back of his mind, Alan knew they shouldn't be doing this… He's chosen to stay single, to not get involved with someone—to live his life alone until Thorns took him. But his body didn't listen, his soft protest being replaced with a sultry moan; "William…"

"Yes...?" he asked, as his hand slipped lower, sliding below the waist band of Alan's trousers, tugging at his shirt, pulling it out, while his mouth suckled delicately on the creamy flesh of the brunet's neck.

"W-we…" Alan gasped. '_we shouldn't do this…_' he wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to form the words, "Nnnh…"

Will pulled back to look the brunet in the eyes, "You are so beautiful...so special." he ran his hands up Alan's body, stopping once they came to cup his face. He leaned forward and kissed him again. "Y-you taste like honey to my lips." he whispered against Alan's lips.

Damn, why was William so…smooth? Such a natural at flirting, yet he never practiced, unlike Grell, Ronald, and Eric who he'd seen flirt constantly with people. But William…his words made Alan melt. Sure, the wine may have had something to do with it—but Alan found himself falling under tha man's spell all the same.

Ever the polite one, Will could not help but ask, "Alan...may I touch you?" His lips wandering back down to his neck. One of his hands, slipping to the back of Alan's head to support it, tilting it to the side for better access, the other playing with his tie.

"..You already are…" Alan hummed, his breath becoming uneven.

Will smiled, "True...but I meant more intimately..." The tie came loose and Will slid it from around his neck, dropping it to the floor.

"I—I never have…I can't…Will…I'm…I'm…" he tried, but failed to back out as his shirt buttons started being tugged open. As his already fogy mind fogged over with lustful thoughts and feelings, he slowly began to forget why he wanted to stay single. "I don't do one-night stands, William…"

Pulling his lips from the brunet's neck, Will looked him in the eyes. "Neither do I." he replied, his voice soft and comforting.

Alan's eyes widened, "Then…you mean..?"

The last button released on the brunet's shirt and using both hands, Will pushed it wide open. "Right now I want you and you want me...you can not deny that." he kissed him. "Will you permit me to make love to you?"

Faint discolored marks could be seen on Alan's exposed skin, shaped like vines with thorns (The whole reason for the name of the illness) they stretched as if growing inside him, crawling up his body, threatening to suffocate his life force—his soul. Moving up from the line of his pants, up his torso and slightly up his neck where his shirt collar could cover it.

The brunet lowered his hands, letting his shirt fall from his arms and flutter to the floor, showing that the markings also moved along the length of his arms. "Are you sure…you want to? That you want…me?"

Will nodded, his hands tracing along one of the thorn trails, "Yes..." he looked up at the brunet, their gazes locking. "I had no idea... I mean this as not an insult, I know what they represent...but they are beautiful. You are beautiful."

He hoisted the brunet, up against the bookcase, wrapping Alan's legs around his waist. His lips pressed against the spot, where the thorn trail stopped at the brunet's collar bone.

Alan finally gave in completely, gasping as he clung to William.

Removing the brunet's hands from around his neck, Will pinned them against the books he pressed Alan into. His hip ground into the brunet, forcing their erections to rub against each other. Alan was equally as hard as William, that knowledge, he found increasingly, encouraging. Their eyes met briefly, before Will took one of the brunet's hardened nipples into his mouth.

"Aah!" Alan's head fell back against some books, pushing them back to the wall behind the shelf, and his fingers gripped the edge of the shelf. His body shivered, goosebumps appearing on his skin.

Will released the tortured nipple, his breathing becoming labored. "Do you...have any idea...how bad I wanted to kiss you...that night at the opera?"

"No…" Alan breathed, "I…I was oblivious, it seems…"

"I wanted you...then and there." Will gulped, pressing their lips together, heatedly. "I wanted to feel you...all of you."

"I'm sorry…It wasn't a date so I—!" His words were smothered with William's soft lips once more, and he felt himself pressed harder against the shelves of books. Will let go of one of Alan's hands. Fingertips wandered down the brunet's body. Gradually, his hand found its way to Alan's bottom, cupping it, squeezing it. William's urgency, making itself known as he grated his hips, pressing his arousal harder into the captive reaper.

"Tell me you want me...you want me as...much as I want...you..." he requested. He already knew the answer, he could feel Alan growing stiffer by the minute, but he wanted to hear, hear fall from the brunet's lips. To be assured that is was genuine and not just his body reacting to lust.

"I…I want to…" the brunet reached up to grip Will's sleeve, resting his forehead against his shoulder, "Of course I want to, but, I'm…you know why I fear this…William…"

Gently, William lowered the brunet. His hands cupped his face, "Alan look at me... I know how you feel..." he took a deep breath, before continuing. "I won't hurt you. I won't let you down...and before you protest. You won't hurt me, either."

Will leaned forward, capturing Alan's mouth, his tongue begging for permission as it slid along the brunet's lips.

Kissing back, the brunet allowed him permission to take the kiss deeper, though tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. He'd die. If he gave in and gave his heart to William…he'd die, leaving the older reaper alone…

"Trust...me... " William whispered into the kiss.

Alan pulled back and looked up into his companion's eyes, "…I'm not worth all the heartache and longing you'll feel…"

Sliding his hands around to the back of the brunet, Will cradled the back of Alan's head, forcing the brunet to continue to stare up at him. His other hand sat firmly at the small of his back.

"You are worth so much more than you know Alan Humphries..." Will softly kissed his forehead.

"How…" Alan leaned into his embrace, "…how am I falling for you..?"

"Probably the same way I am falling for you..." he smiled. With his hand still around Alan's waist, Will lifted the brunet off the ground, crushing their mouths together, pulling him away from the bookcase. Slowly he began to step back, in the direction of his bedroom, distracting the brunet with his kissing

Alan let out a small gasp of surprise, having not expected being picked up. He held onto William, as if afraid he'd be dropped.

As they crossed the threshold, Will turned around sitting the brunet back on his feet, their lips never parting. Unbeknownst, Alan was gradually being backed towards the bed.

"Mmm..." Will moaned, his trousers now too tight to bear. He needed relief, need to be freed. He needed the brunet; body and soul.

Reaching the bed, Alan let out a yelp of surprise as the back of his legs hit the edge of the mattress and he tumbled back onto the soft covers, blushing up at the man who now stood over him, their kiss having been cut off.

Will tugged at his tie, the knot came loose and he pulled it from round his neck, throwing it over his shoulder. He lay down next to the brunet, bending his arm; he rested his head on his hand. The fingers of his free hand starting at the brunet's cheek and crawling slowly down his body, stopping only when they reached the waist of his pants. Drawing circles over Alan's belt buckle, with his index finger.

Alan shivered again, "William…I—" he groaned, unable to let himself protest further, sliding his arms around the reaper and pulling himself closer, pressing a kiss to his lower neck.

Grinning, Will's hand glided further down, cupping the brunet's arousal. Slowly he caressed it. Though layers of clothing prevented him from fondling it proper, he could still feel Alan, reacting beneath his touch.

"Alan..." he groaned, pushing his knee between, Alan's legs, grinding his own arousal into the brunet's leg.

"Hahh! Will… Pl-please!" the brunet gripped the other's shirt, hiding his face in it, "I…I've never…only by myself…"

Will stopped and asked soothingly, "Alan... are you saying, you have never been laid with?"

Alan nodded, his cheeks flushed pink, "Came close once—with Eric, but…" he bit his lip.

"You do not need to be embarrassed or shy." Will softly spoke.

He placed his fingers under the brunet's chin, making him look up. He felt shaky and nervous. He was afraid he would say the wrong thing or move the wrong way, causing Alan to bolt. It had been over a hundred years since he lay with a virgin. The thought of being Alan's first though, made Will feel special. To be the one to show him what love making was like, to experience it with him. The thought of seeing his reactions.

"I will be gentle...I promise to try and not hurt you." he assured, his eyes holding the brunet's gaze. "Would you like to touch me…explore my body?"

Running his hands down William's chest, Alan fumbled with a single button his fingers found, "It's tempting…"

"Take your time..." Will cooed, kissing the top of the brunet's head.

Alan sat up and moved to straddle William, cupping his face in his palms, "Promise me…if we do this…promise me you won't do anything stupid when I go…when the thorns have grown too much for my body to handle…don't let it destroy you, too…"

"Alan..." Will whispered, he reached up and touched the brunet's cheek. "Don't think such things... Live now... Embrace what you have right in front of you."

"Just—promise me…I need you to, Will…"

Will's heart pounded in his chest. It felt so intense. He could almost swear that Alan would be able to see it beating behind his flesh. He was just so in need of that promise. Will knew that at any time, Alan could take is last breath. But he was special and Alan deserved to know what it was like to have someone care, someone to make love to him.

He nodded, "Yes... Alan. I promise..." He pushed himself up and kissed him.

Alan sat atop him a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth as he studied William's face before he finally gave a small nod and pressed their lips together once more, briefly. "Thank you." He whispered, unbuttoning Will's vest.

Running his hands up Alan's thighs, Will whispered back, "You are welcome Mister Humphries."

"Then, I'll be yours…if you'll be mine until my end…"

Teasingly, Will tapped him on the chin with his index finger, "Will you be able to put up with me for eternity?"

"Only if you ease off on the overtime—for yourself included." Alan smiled.

Rolling, Will flipped Alan onto his back without warning. "Will you just shut up and let me make love to you?" Will growled, playfully. Hovering over the top of Alan. Will lowered his head and nuzzled the brunet, nipping lightly on his heated flesh.

"Ah-h…" The younger shifted, his leg rubbing up against Will's bulge.

Will groaned, His arousal twitching from the light contact through his trousers. "If you continue to arouse me like such...I may be the one to pass on...this instance."

Alan looked up at the older reaper, confused.

Chuckling, "Your knee Alan..." Will lightly brushed his lips over the brunet's ear, "You will be the death of me...if not tonight...someday. Especially...when you do not realize what you are doing to me, at any give moment." He pressed a soft kiss to Alan's neck.

"Should…I not move?"

"Touch me Alan... Do what you wish to me." Will encouraged, pressing his lips again to the brunet's neck, suckling him.

Alan's confused and innocent look melted into a moan, his eyes closing again as he slid his hands up William's sides, back over his shoulder blades, and hooking over his shoulders.

Will whispered seductively, "Undress me..."

Alan's eyes fluttered open, looking up into his companion's eyes before they flickered down and he watched as his fingers began to push open buttons one at a time, moving their way down his torso until he reached the button of William's slacks. Blushing, he also tugged open that one before moving to push the man's shirt and vest off his shoulders and arms.

Smiling, Will pulled his arms from his sleeves as the brunet pushed the clothing off of his body. With hands and arms free, he ran his hand over Alan's abdomen and chest, fondling him. Will lowered his body down, taking Alan's nipple into his mouth once more, tugging it with his teeth, caressing it with his tongue.

With a soft moan, the flustered, inexperienced younger male pushed Will's pants from his hips, gasping as the man shifted up to let the garments be slid down his legs, his hardened staff springing free and rubbing against Alan's.

Will reached down between them and unfastened the brunet's belt buckle. Slowly, he unpinched each button of his trousers. He paused for a moment, watching the brunet's face. "Touch me Alan... It is quite all right to do so." he cooed, taking Alan's hand in his own, guiding it to his burgeoning length.

Alan slowly gripped it, biting his lip as he slid his hand along it, "I…Will, do you have oils?" he whispered. He knew from overhearing people (Namely Eric, Ronald and Grell) talking about their sexual encounters. It seemed they always had an oil to make things better? Easier? Less painful? Maybe a little of each.

"Yes..." he moaned, closing his eyes. The brunet's touch was tender and gentle. He was nervous, Will could feel it in his fingertips, but it was also endearing. "But we won't need them...nnnh... just yet. I-I promise Alan... I shall go slow. I do not wish...uhn…to hurt you."

"Sorry…I'm just…I'm nervous, William…"

William leaned in and kissed the brunet. "Oh...Alan. You do not need to apologize. You are doing just fine." he assured, whispering.

"Are you ready for me to slide your trousers off?" Will asked nibbling his jawbone.

The brunet nodded, "I'm just…nervous…"

"Alright...you can touch me some more in just a moment." Will replied, softly. He rolled off the brunet and pushed himself up. He stepped the rest of the way out of his own pants and began to tug Alan's trousers down.

"Alan..." he called.

Alan lifted his head to look at Will.

Will cupped the brunet's face, crushing his lips. He just needed to feel those innocent lips again. Once satisfied, Will released him and slipped his trousers from his body. Letting them drop to the floor with his own.

Gently he lay back down next to Alan. "I am yours Alan... Do what you like."

Shifting his legs together, Alan glanced down at himself. The thorns moved up his legs, around his hips and up to the rest of him. The last time anyone had seen him nearly as exposed, the thorns hadn't been so noticeable, covering far less of his body—and it hadn't been for long as Eric had accidentally walked in on him while he was changing. Alan felt self-conscious about the marks—and even more-so at his hardened member standing tall as he lay on Will's bed.

Taking a deep breath, Alan tried to distract Will from himself with another long, sweet kiss.

Will understood, the brunet's discomfort, but he chose not to point it out, instead, he closed his eyes and savored the feel of Alan's lips kissing his own. His fingers caressed the brunet's cheek, before trailing down his neck and then to his shoulder. Will's tongue forced the brunet's lips apart as his desire was stoked. The kiss became hotter and more desperate.

"Ahmnn…" moaning into the kiss, Alan, once again, started to loose himself; pressing up against him as their tongues danced.

Slowly, not wanting to alarm the brunet, Will's fingers made their way down, over his chest, down his stomach and gradually slid further. Carefully he caressed Alan's shaft.

The brunet gave a sharp intake of air, his member twitching.

Concerned, Will broke the kiss and looked down at the brunet, "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" he shook his head, "I was just surprised…"

William smiled once more and slowly began to stroke the brunet. He lowered his mouth to one hardened nipple and began to suckle. He moaned against Alan's chest. His hip rocked forward, rubbing his erection along the brunet's thigh.

"Ah—William!" Alan moaned and grabbed his shoulders, holding them tight.

Slowly, Will's hands moved further down, his finger easing the brunet's sensitive sack, running along the seam of his balls. His tongue continuing to torture the nipple in his mouth.

Alan writhed, unable to keep still, his foot kicking a pillow off the bed.

Will broke the kiss and chuckled at the sudden movement from Alan. His eyes smiled down at the brunet. He reached past Alan's head, under his pillow and pulled out at a small container of fluid. He began to slither down the brunet's body, trailing kisses over his chest and abdomen.

"Mmm…" Alan closed his eyes, "…feels good…" he reached down, running his fingers through Will's hair.

"Spread your legs." William commanded, as tenderly as he could, but it was beginning to become difficult to keep control. The longer his mouth wandered over he brunet's body, the harder he became.

He nipped at Alan's hip as the brunet was delaying the action of the command, he had given. "Alan...trust me." Will spoke. His hands slipping between the brunet's legs, urging them to part.

Slowly, his legs parted, and Alan flushed darker—if possible—as he felt so—exposed. Vulnerable…

Will laid down between Alan's parted thighs. His tongue flicking out, stroking the brunet's length. Reaching the tip of Alan's twitching member, Will placed his lips over the head, taking the brunet into his mouth. "Mmm..." he moaned.

"Ahh!" Alan gasped out in surprise, gripping the covers and letting out a long, quiet moan.

Grinning, Will nipped the tip of Alan's member, before taking him back into his mouth. His fingers began to caress the brunet's sack. Then dipping slightly lower, they circled his entrance.

Unable to stop himself, Alan suddenly rolled his hips, sliding his shaft deeper into William's mouth. He froze, realizing William had made a small gagging noise; "S-sorry! I…I am not sure what…"

Tears welled up in William's eyes as he felt Alan's jerk, his cock slipping further down his throat. He tried to hide the gag from the brunet, but still a slight sound escaped him. He looked up meeting Alan's gaze as he released the brunet from his mouth. Coughing just a bit, Will cleared his throat, "It is fine...Alan. Do not apologize." He gave the younger reaper a smile, assuring the brunet, that he was alright

Alan bit his lip, a worried, unconvinced look on his shy face. He reached out, cupping the man's cheek and rubbing his thumb along his lip, "…but I can't help but be sorry for it…"

Will stretched on top of Alan, careful not to put his entire weight on him. He kissed the brunet tenderly on the lips. "You need not apologize Alan. You have never done this before. All I wish to do is pleasure you. Show you what love making can be. Give you what you have never had." he explained as he brushed the brunet's cheek, with the back of his fingers.

"That doesn't change the fact I tried to choke you with my—my… It's embarrassing! For you as well, I'm sure…" Alan said, looking up into William's eyes and getting lost in the gentle, caring gaze of the usually strict, emotionless man.

Will shook his head, "I am not embarrassed Alan... and neither should you be. It was an accident." He leaned down again, pressing their mouths together, silencing the brunet. He kissed Alan harder, forcing his lips apart. His tongue plunged in, trying to get the brunet to melt and forget what happened. Stoking the embers, reigniting the fires in him.

"M-mhhn…" Alan closed his eyes, lips moving against Will's once more, hands sliding around the man's bared torso, feeling his muscles flex—Rhea, William was good-looking and toned under his suit…

Once again Will's hand slid between the brunet's thighs, tracing around his entrance. He was allowing Alan to get use to the feel of intimacy they would be sharing shortly. He caressed him, massaged him. Feeling the brunet relax a bit, Will uncorked the bottle. He had to break the kiss for a moment to make sure he didn't spill the fluids everywhere. When his fingers were coated well, he corked the bottle and resumed their kiss. Gently he eased a finger into Alan's body.

"Hahh!" Alan gasped into the kiss, his body tensing slightly from the foreign sensation of William's finger sliding up into his heated depths. "O-oh…" The surprise was soon overtaken by how strangely good it felt, and he began to relax once more.

"That's it... relax...enjoy it." Will coddled, his finger sliding in and out. Feeling the brunet relax even more, Will slid a second finger in. He began to nuzzle Alan, kiss his neck, suckling his neck. His digits pumping faster, crisscrossing inside of the brunet's heat, stretching him.

"W-Will—!" he hugged himself to the older reaper tighter, hiding his face in his shoulder and neck. It shouldn't feel this good—he had been convinced it hurt more than anything!

Determining that the brunet had been stretched enough, Will withdrew his fingers. He hoisted Alan's legs up, hooking them over his hips. Positioning himself, he rubbed his tip around the brunet's entrance. He covered Alan's mouth, kissing him as he thrust forward, entering him. Will swallowed his cry from the intrusion, staying perfectly still as his body adjusted to the feel of William deep inside of him.

Alan lay under the older, gripping his shoulders and breathing hard. His chest raising and falling quickly, and his mind buzzing from more than just alcohol. Eyes watering, he tried to relax, feeling almost like he'd be ripped in half at the slightest movement.

Will's heart ached, seeing the tears gathering in Alan's eyes. "Shh... Alan... look at me...please?"

Alan took a moment, taking a deep breath before opening his wet eyes to meet William's gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out, so he took another shaky breath.

"Try and relax. It will get better I promise you. I am going to start moving and each time I do...it will feel more enjoyable." Will explained, kissing Alan's forehead.

Slowly Will pulled out, all that remained inside the brunet was his tip. Gradually he pushed back in, sheathing himself once more. Gently Will repeated the process over and over, each time he moved a bit faster as he felt Alan accept him inside his body.

"That's it Alan... move with me." he encouraged, feeling Alan's hips moving with his own.

Alan whimpered, but finally was able to relax. He swallowed, his next breath coming out a soft moan rather than a pained gasp. Slowly, he tilted his hips up and his eyes drifted closed as he ran his fingers down Will's arms, "Ahhn…"

Hearing the sweet sound of Alan's cry of pleasure, Will pushed deeper, with each thrust. The brunet was so tight and warm, Will knew he would be pushed over the edge quicker than he would like, but what a blissful fall it would be.

As William sped up, Alan's moans and pants fell into time with his movements. Tears were still in his green and gold eyes, but he hugged the man tight, his breath feathering across his skin, and his volume rising; "Ahh-ha-nnu—W-Will-iam—Gyhh—F-fuck!"

Alan wasn't one to curse, but the word tumbled past his wine-stained lips regardless as he hooked his legs around William, encouraging him.

Will removed the brunet's hands from his shoulders. Lacing their fingers together, he pinned them to the bed, one on each side of Alan's head. His heart thrummed hard against his chest. It felt as though it would explode. He began to thrust harder, his hips pitching faster. "Alan...ahh...mmm..." he groaned.

Alan arched his back, crying out. The pain had disappeared completely and he could only feel wave after wave of pleasure. Heat swirling in his gut as his climax built up, the world fading away until he was only aware of William—and then; "Nnyahh!" his body stiffened, twitching and shaking as he climaxed, spilling out over his stomach as his back arched so far he was lifted from the mattress.

Feeling the brunet clutch all around him, Will knew that would be it. He would now be thrown over the edge. He grit his teeth as pumped harder and faster, Alan's tightness, rubbing him tighter all around him. With one last thrust, Will spilled his seed deep inside of Alan. "Death's mercy..!" he called out, collapsing on top of the brunet.

Still panting, the younger reaper hugged the older, breathing in his scent. "William…That…that was…oh Rhea…"

Worried that he had been to rough on the brunet, Will pushed himself up and looked at Alan, letting their eyes meet first. Then gently he inquired after the brunet's well being. "I didn't hurt you did I...? I kind of forgot myself."

Alan shook his head, "Well…at first it hurt—but…" his cheeks flushed again, "No…that was…I never expected it to feel so…" he paused, unable to find the right word, "…good."

Chuckling, Will leaned down and kissed him. "I am glad. I did not wish to hurt you. I just wanted you to enjoy it." He nuzzled Alan and then whispered, "Can I get you anything? Are you comfortable?"

Alan shook his head, "I'm fine—a little tired—but…fine…" he paused, "…mind if I rest here a bit before I walk home?"

Will looked at the brunet perplexed. "Alan... I am not letting you leave after making love to you. You are staying right here with me. I will be right back. Stay there." Will kissed him long and hard, before pulling himself from the brunet's warm body and getting up.

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and a clean towel, throwing the towel over his shoulder he ran the wash cloth under warm water, then rang it out. Standing before the brunet, he proceeded to wash his abdomen and then dabbed the towel to dry him off.

Quickly he returned to the bathroom and washed himself off, hanging the towel and washcloth over the tub. He stopped by his closet on his way back to the bed and pulled out a pyjama set. It was green tartan, with red and black colors running through it. Will slipped the bottoms on and handed the top to Alan. "Here...slip this on and then I will turn down the bed covers."

Blushing, the brunet got up and slipped on the top, taking a moment to inhale its fresh smell as he watched William, his eyes roaming down along his half-naked form, lingering and watching his firm rear flex as he made the bed.

Will turned and looked at the brunet, he reached out for him, pulling him into his arms. "You look good in my pajama top." he whispered, nibbling on Alan's ear lobe.

Alan's heart sped up, and he tilted his head back, looking at the reaper before suddenly boosting himself up onto his toes to press his lips to Will's, reaching up to touch his cheek with his fingertips.

Suddenly, Will's anatomy reignited, feeling Alan's lips pressed to his own. "You are getting me excited again." he growled, crushing their mouths together. He picked the brunet up and laid him back down on the bed. Will followed him down, resting on top of him, never letting their lips part. He softly moaned into the kiss as his hand slid up the brunet's leg.

"Hmmm…sorry…" Alan said, a smile curling at his lips as he lay against the pillows.

Will's hand slipped between them, massaging the brunet. "You want me again... I can tell." He kissed Alan's neck. "I want to hear you say it Alan. Tell me you want me..." his breath feathered over the brunet's creamy skin.

Alan smiled gently, running his hand along William's side as he leaned in and shyly planted a few soft kisses to his shoulder, up his neck, along his jaw and finally, a lingering one upon his lips; "…No." almost giggling, he rolled over, pulling the blankets up to his chin and settling into the bed.

Stunned, Will looked down at the brunet, curled up in his bed. "Alan?" he called. He glanced down at his pants. His cock still saluting in his pants. Softly he sighed and crawled up behind the brunet. Deliberately he ground his erection into Alan's backside. "This is how you leave me... you little tease." Will whispered into his ear as he nuzzled him, kissing the back oh his neck.

"Not my problem—you are the one that apparently wants more after we have gotten into bed for the night. Greedy." He smirked.

"I put you in bed...but not to sleep, you cheeky thing you." Will licked his ear lobe. "Are you truly going to leave me in this state?" he asked, his hand slipping down and pinching Alan's ass.

Alan gasped and let out a soft moan, "We have work tomorrow…"

"Do you always go to sleep so early? Alan it is not even..." Will paused as he looked over at his alarm clock. Turning back to the brunet, Will continued. "Alan it is only seven o'clock in the evening."

"…Feels later! Your clock must be slow." Alan insisted.

"Fine you sleep... I am heading down stairs and try to relieve some of this tension or else I will not be able to sleep tonight. If you need anything I shall be in the music room." Will informed the brunet.

Will started to roll away when he stopped and and turned back to the brunet. He reached below Alan's chin and turned his head slightly. Sweetly, he kissed him. "Thank you Alan..." he whispered.

Alan reached out, grabbing his wrist, "William…you take things too seriously."

"That is all I have ever known... I do not know any better." Will replied, standing from the bed. "Go on and rest Alan... you need all you can get. You will most likely be sore in the morning."

Grabbing his robe, Will slipped his arms through it, but did not tie it. His bare feet padded across the carpet. He flicked the light switch off, blanketing the room in soft star light as hundreds of stars twinkled across the ceiling.

Alan watched him leave and sighed; feeling he was wrong to tease him.


	7. Chapter 7

**When the ****Bell****Tower**** Tolls **

**Chapter 7**

Alan lay in the large, empty bed for close to twenty minuets before sitting up and looking to the door once more. He just couldn't sleep—not with William potentially upset over his teasing. He had thought he was being playful when he'd said 'no' the way he had. But William had took it so seriously…did he think that he didn't like him? That he regretted what they had done? With a sigh, the brunet pushed himself up out of the bed and padded silently out of the bedroom and down to the music room, hearing the soft tune of a piano playing. He moved to the door and peaked in, watching the man play.

The tune was familiar; an older song he remembered from his human life. It was sweet, and sad—lonely. One Alan could relate to—and one he knew the words to. Stepping into the room, Alan took a breath, his soft voice joining with the notes filling the room.

Startled, Will looked up to see the brunet, but he never missed a note as he continued to play. Inwardly he smiled; Alan's sweet voice was beautiful. He had never imagined the brunet was a singer. He loved the fact that Alan knew the song he played. How wonderful it was to have someone with him that enjoyed music as much as he did. Someone to share music with.

Will's fingers glided over the keys. He closed his eyes, playing from memory, he used no sheets. The song was one he had learned a long time ago. He knew it like the back of his hand. It was his favorite piece.

He always played it when he was confused or stressed. It relaxed him, calmed the storms inside him. The song flowed through his body. When he played it, it became a part of him. It was his heart and soul.

Alan continued to sing, his voice growing more confident as he drew closer to the man, stopping right behind him and leaning in just as the last note drifted to its end. He slipped his arms around William's shoulders, resting his chin on them. "…I didn't mean to upset you…"

Looking up over his shoulder at the brunet, Will spoke, "I am not upset. No... You do not need to think you did anything wrong. Come here..." Will pulled Alan around in front of him, placing the brunet between his legs and Alan's backside against the keys of the piano, causing more than a few keys to be pressed. Will slid his arms around the smaller reaper's waist, resting his head against Alan's tummy.

Alan rested his hand on his shoulders, "…I hadn't meant to reject you, I was playing…"

Will listened, but he was not angry or disappointed. He placed a kiss to the brunet's stomach. It just felt good to hold someone, to have someone there. It had been too long since he was last with someone. The relationship had been venomous and had died before it had taken off. Afterward he swore to never give his heart away and rejected all that had come looking for his company. But Alan was different. Alan was special and was exactly what Will needed.

He looked up, his eyes meeting Alan's. "Alan..." Will whispered.

"…I…I just want you to know I don't regret it—what we did." Alan said quickly.

He smiled, "I do not regret it... I feel honored." Will stood up, enfolding the brunet in his arms. "I am going to kiss you senseless now." he warned just before he crushed their lips together.

Alan's heart rate sped up again, and his arms slid up before encircling the other's shoulders, a blush tinting his cheeks as he felt his rear exposed when the shirt he wore lifted up from the motion.

Will lifted the brunet up, sitting him on top of the piano. Alan's feet resting on the black and ivory keys, letting the notes ring out sloppily all at once. Will's tongue demanded entrance, wanting to tango with Alan's. He slid his hands down to the brunet's knees. Inch by inch, Will gingerly spread Alan's legs a part. He leaned into the brunet, between them, his nails raking back up Alan's thighs.

Alan gasped into the kiss, leaning back and supporting himself with one arm, the over-sized button-up shirt falling off his shoulder. His other hand moving to gingerly touch William's cheek as their lips moved against each other. His toes curled around the edges of the white keys, causing a few notes to ring out.

Instantly Will was hard, needing the brunet. He slipped his hands around to Alan's backside. Will pulled the smaller reaper roughly to him, breaking the kiss. His lips seeking the delectable taste, of the creamy flesh, of his neck. "Mmm.." he moaned against Alan's sensitive skin.

"H…nnn…here?" Alan gasped, his arousal from William's attentions apparent with how his length lifted the hem of the borrowed shirt he wore. He moaned, feeling William's strong arms moving around him, touching him—needing him. "Hahhh…William—I want you…" he finally gave into the request he had teasingly denied earlier that night.

Will stopped and looked at the brunet. "Alan...?" Will held his gaze. "Are you sure?"

"William…it's too late for me to continue to deny I don't want this…want something more—and you know what my fate is but you still want me to be yours, regardless…" Alan rubbed his cheek with his thumb, "Wine may have nudged us, but it was still my choice…and I don't do casual flings, so yes…I want you."

Will cradled the back of Alan's head with his hand. He lowered his head and lovingly kissed the brunet. His other hand gently held Alan tightly to him. "Yes... I want you. Yes... I need you." Will whispered breaking the kiss.

His lips grazed along Alan's jawline, stopping once they made their way to his throat. Will's tongue traced a circle around the brunet's Adam's apple. "Ahh...you taste so good." he groaned. His words feathering over the younger reaper's raw skin.

Alan lowered himself so that he lay atop the grand piano, guiding William with him and running his fingers along his toned stomach.

Using the piano bench, Will casually followed the brunet's lead. He carefully laid his body down on top of Alan's pressing his lips firmly to the brunet's. He grasped the smaller reaper's hands, pinning them delicately above his head.

"I have never... made love... on a piano before." Will confessed, whispering across the brunet's lips.

"And you think I have?" Alan blushed, a hint of tease in his voice.

Chuckling, Will retorted, "Yes... you little vixen"

Alan reconnected the kiss, more music notes ringing out as he shifted his feet against the keys.

Will's hand slid beneath the hem of the pajama top, finding Alan's arousal. "You...you're so...hard for me." He mumbled into the kiss. His fingers wrapped around the heated flesh. "I wonder...can I make...you whimper?" He teased the brunet as his thumb caressed the top of Alan's erection.

"I…I was celibate, not asexual, William…" the brunet gasped, reaching up to grab the man's shoulder, "Of course I'm going to get hard when tempted by a man like you…"

A broad smile appeared on the dark-haired reaper's lips. "You find me tempting...do you?" he inquired, tugging on Alan's bottom lip.

The brunet groaned, closing his eyes, "Do you deny that you are tempting me as we speak?" he rolled his hips, "Hahh…touching me…"

"I deny no such thing." He kissed the brunet's neck. "However...I think I am more...seducing you." Will, gave Alan's a little squeeze, before stroking him. His hand gliding up and down growing length.

"…only because your temptations are successful…"

"...oh Alan... How I would love to just take you right now." Will groaned, grinding his cock into the brunet's hip.

"What's stopping you?" he whispered, nibbling the man's neck and leaving a small purple mark on his skin.

Will, pumped the brunet harder, digging his erection harder into Alan. "While you may still be loose... enough. I have no...nnh... lubrication with me." He gritted through his teeth.

Alan flushed, and suddenly sat up, pushing William back to sit on the bench. He then moved to crouch between his legs and he pulled out William's erection, parting his lips as he slid it into his mouth to tease and wet it with a groan.

"Whaa?" Will exclaimed, finding himself no longer on the piano, on top of the brunet, but back on the bench. His back arched as he felt the warmth of the brunet's mouth encasing him. "Alan... ahh..." He moaned, running his fingers through Alan's soft brown hair.

The brunet pumped his head back and forth a few times, giving the man pleasure before pulling back and looking up at him, "Maybe this'll work?"

"Mmm...yes..." Will moaned, urging the brunet to keep going.

Alan nodded and returned to sucking on William, moaning around his shaft.

Feeling that he was nearing his end. Will plucked the brunet from his knees. He bent him over the piano and kissed his neck. "I need you so bad." he growled as he reached down, hoisting one of Alan's legs up, hooking it over his arm. Without another thought, he plunged into the warmth of Alan's body. Grunting as he filled him, completely sheathing himself within the brunet.

"Ahh-!" Alan gasped and rested his cheek on the smooth, polished surface of the piano, finding it easier to relax the second time.

Slowly, Will pulled out. He bit down on the creamy flesh of Alan's pale shoulder, as he slammed back into him. "Nnhh..." He groaned, flexing his hips and repeating his actions.

"W-William!" Alan gasped, his palms flat on the piano, fingers curling and scratching the smooth wood. He moved one hand to his lips, biting down on his knuckle.

"Ahh...A-Alan..." William moaned, thrusting harder. His orgasm was growing near. Building deep inside him once more. He was being selfish this time. The wine fogging his judgment as he had drank more since leaving the bedroom. He needed release, sweet release.

Alan was panting—moaning, gasping and crying out as he was pounded into. His hips being slammed into the edge of the piano. "Ghh—W-Wi—_ahh_!" Alan whimpered, trapped in position and biting harder on the knuckle of his finger.

Hearing the brunet whimper, pushed William over the edge. He gave one last, hard thrust and his orgasm flooded him. His hot, sticky seed, jetted from his twitching member. Coating the inside of Alan's walls. Will slumped forward on top of the small brunet. Gradually he let Alan's leg go, allowing Alan to stand on two feet. "Alan..." He murmured across the brunet's shoulder.

The brunet gasped and shivered, having come a second time himself—though not as much. The evidence of it dripping from the side of the piano and onto the floor and his toes.

Will collapsed to the floor, bringing the brunet with him. He laid back cradling Alan in his arms. "Merciful death Alan... If you are like that all the time. Death will be sweet for me." His eyes shot open. Will looked down at the brunet. "I am terribly sorry about that. I should have thought, before I spoke." He apologized, kissing Alan's forehead.

Alan stayed silent, hugging the man a little tighter.

"Are you alright Alan? I didn't mean to upset you or hurt you." Will asked, concerned he had hurt the brunet, not only physically, but emotionally as well.

The brunet shook his head, "We are Death Gods, William…such talk is…normal." He muttered into the man's bare chest.

"I suppose you are right on that. I just don't want to upset you Alan." Will replied as he ran his fingers through the brunet's short, brown locks. "I think it is obvious that you mean more to me, than just another reaper. Else I would not have invited you over or made love to you."

"I'd hope not…" Alan sighed, closing his eyes, "…But I'm sorry I made a mess on your piano…" he blushed.

"Huh?" Will looked up over the brunet's head. He blinked trying to focus on the drying seed, on his beautiful, expensive, black, grand piano. "Oh..." He moaned, laying his head back on the floor.

Alan nodded, "Couldn't help it—your fault, really…"

"My fault?" Will chuckled. "How so?"

"You chose to bend me over the piano rather than move us elsewhere." He smirked teasingly with a yawn. He closed his eyes, his long lashes feathering over Will's skin as he did so.

Hearing the brunet's yawn, Will started to move. "That is my cue. Come on Alan. Time for bed. We have had enough vigorous exercise for one night." He softly spoke as he rolled the brunet from his body and stood, pulling his pajama bottoms back on. Will looked down at Alan and offered his hand to help him from the floor.

Alan took his hand and helped pull himself up, leaning in and resting his head against the older's shoulder.

Will bent down and scooped the brunet into his arms. "Alright... ready?" He asked before heading to the door, making sure Alan was comfortable in his arms.

Blushing, Alan tugged his borrowed shirt down to cover his rear from being so exposed in his position, "Ready." He nodded and left a timid kiss on William's cheek.

Eventually, Will made it up the stairs with the brunet in his arms after, staggering a few times. The alcohol in his system trying to close his eyes for him, but as he approached the bed he let out another hardy chuckle. "Alan... We are almost there. Sorry for the bumpy ride, but at least I didn't drop you. That would have been bad."

Will's knees collided with the edge of the bed as he carefully lowered the brunet onto the comfortable mattress. Barely able to keep his own eyes open any longer, Will collapsed on top of the brunet and kissed him.

"Good...night... Alan." He whispered, reaching down for the covers.

"You aren't the one getting squished." Alan teased sleepily, making the man roll off him before curling against his side, "…Night, William…"


	8. Chapter 8

**When the ** **Bell** **Tower** ** Tolls**

**Chapter 8**

The sound of an alarm, sliced through the heavy veil of sleep that Will was under. Groggily he stirred and rolled over to turn the screaming alarm off. His fingers were stopped by his glasses as he was about to rub the sleep from his eyes. He yawned before he realized Alan was still sound asleep next to him. A smile instantly appeared on his face, the memory of the night before returning to him. The air was crisp and cool to his naked flesh. Pulling the covers back up over his shoulder, he slipped his arm over the brunet's waist snuggling up to his back side. Tenderly, he kissed Alan's neck just below the ear and whispered. "Alan, good morning. Time to wake up."

With a moan, the brunet rolled over and tried to shove himself deeper into sleep, nuzzling his face into Will's shoulder and curling up into a ball. His usually neatly combed hair was a mess, sticking up every which way, a few gentle curls making themselves known.

Will reached up and ran his fingers through Alan's brown locks, pausing to play with one of the unruly curls. His other arm pulling the brunet further into his arms as he laid back onto his back. "Alan. You are going to have to wake up sooner or later. I know you had a lot to drink last night, but we will have to eventually show our faces at work." Will softly spoke, kissing the top of Alan's head.

"Mmm…" Alan squeezed his eyes tighter before letting out a sigh and slowly letting them flutter open, blinking a few times when he realized he was not in his own apartment or at the hospital, "…Hu? What?" Then he realized he felt arms around him and he pushed himself up his eyes catching sight of the blurred face of William T. Spears. His cheeks heated to a deep red, realizing he was half naked, and the memories of the night before flooding back in his mind "…Ah!"

Smiling, Will, urged the brunet to lay back down. "It is okay, just lay back down here in my arms. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He cupped the back of Alan's head, his fingers caressing the dip in the back of the brunet's skull.

"But we—Oh Rhea…did we…we did, didn't we..? That wasn't just a dream? S-Sir I…" Alan took a deep breath to calm himself, "…Is it really okay?"

"Twice. In here, and on my piano." Will smiled, kissing the brunet's lips. "No 'Sir' in my house. Just 'Will'."

"I just…we drank last night and…You might have regretted it…our judgment was impaired…" the brunet sank back into the man's arms, feeling the blush spread to his ears.

"Alan... How could I regret being with you? You're beautiful and intelligent. You have a kind spirit and do you remember anything from last night?" Will asked, quirking an eyebrow at the brunet.

"Most of it…I think…I just…you were drunk as well…I don't know how much of that was you and how much was the wine…"

"I was not that drunk. I do not get drunk easily and what I said about the night of the opera is true. I wanted to kiss you good and hard that night." Will reminded the brunet.

Alan stayed still, his eyes studying the blurred features of the older reaper's face. Then, without a word, he rolled up on top of the man, pressing their lips together.

William's hands snaked around Alan's waist. He held the brunet tightly to him. One hand slid up Alan's back, coming to rest on the back of his head. "I could...get use to this." Will whispered into the kiss, his eyes closing once more to relish the moment. Memorizing the feel of the brunet's body pressed against him.

"…I could too…" Alan flushed, shivering as Will's fingers tickled along his back.

Reluctantly, William opened his eyes and cleared his throat. "Would you like me to make some breakfast or should we stay like this a bit longer?" He asked a bit bashfully.

"…depends on the time and how long we have before we are supposed to clock in at work."

"We have about four hours till we have to be there." He smiled back at Alan, wiping the hair from his face.

"Then we have time before we both shower, dress and eat…" Alan snuggled into his chest.

Will chuckled, "Snuggling it is then."

"Mm," Alan smiled and closed his eyes, "…Uhg, I'm not looking forward to Eric finding out about us…he's going to be smug because he was right…I fell for you…"

Will stared back at Alan. His brow raising, shocked by the brunet's proclamation. "Fell for me? Alan...?" He inquired, careful to not embarrass him.

He nodded, "I tried to tell myself I didn't need love. Only friendship…but ever since we went to the Opera…"

Cupping the brunet's face, William captured his lips, crushing their mouths together. Gradually he rolled over, pinning the brunet below him. Carefully he slid his hand down Alan's body, coming to rest on the brunet's hip. His tongue, slipped past Alan's lips, dipping in to dance with his.

Alan hummed into the kiss, "…What do we do now?" he asked gently after their lips parted, "I never…dated anyone before…"

"Well... I am probably not the right person to ask that question. I have not dated anyone since my academy days and that was shaky at best. I am not social and therefore have no clue how we are to proceed... that is other than go on dates. I would presume." Will answered, a hint of laughter in his eyes as his hand caressed Alan's hip.

With a sigh, the brunet relaxed again against him, "…You still have more experience than I do." He smiled, "We'll figure it out…"

"Yes, we will." William replied, kissing the brunet once more. "Now, when we do decide to crawl out of bed. You take your shower first and I will prepare some breakfast and then we can eat before I take mine."

Will began to play with the hem of his pyjama top when a thought hit him. "Alan...? What do you plan to wear? To work that is."

Alan blushed, looking at the clothes scattered about the floor in a path from the library to the bed. He had been wearing a casual suit, not his work suit, and his apartment was in the opposite direction from the office. "I…"

"My suits are way too big. They would never fit you." Will could not help himself and started to chuckle. The image of Alan in his suit tickled him pink. He could not help it, nor hide the blush that painted his cheeks.

"I—I'll have to leave early to go home first…"

Will sobered at the brunet's words. "Well at least allow me to fix you breakfast before you leave. If we get up now and head downstairs, you can get your stomach full and still have enough time to run home and get cleaned up, before having to head to the Dispatch."

Alan nodded, and opened his mouth before hesitating, "…If…if we are going to be together like this…we should have suits at each other's places…for mornings like this…" he flushed.

"That seems practical and reasonable." Will agreed. He pecked the brunet on the lips, before throwing the covers off of their warm bodies.

"Ah! Cold!" Alan pulled his bare legs up under him as the morning air hit them, "…pajamas, too…"

Walking over to his closet, Will pulled out a flannel bath robe and handed it to the brunet. "This one won't be as big on you and it is warm." Will pulled a undershirt from his chest of drawers and slipped it on, over his head to provide him a bit of warmth, from the chilly morning air. He looked over at his partner and motioned to the door. "Shall we, Mister Humphries."

Alan nodded, getting up and slipping on the robe and glasses before hurrying over to his…lover? Boyfriend? Whatever they were now, it wasn't as simple as Boss and Employee, anymore.

Smiling, Will took Alan's hand. Clover's head popped up and he bounded after them, giving a tiny, happy bark. "Good morning to you too. Would you like to go outside?" Will asked the dog as they headed for the stairs.

"William…what are we? Boyfriends? Lovers?"

Will stopped mid way down the stair case and turned to look back up at Alan. "Well to be honest I had not thought about that. Obviously I would say we are lovers now... as for the other. You did make me commit to you before we got overly carried away." He reached out and touched the brunet's cheek. "One would assume that would make me yours and you mine. If that makes us boyfriends, then... "

He stepped up on the same step, so that he was peering down into the brunet's eyes. "I am your boyfriend... Alan. And that would make you, my boyfriend. The question is how eager are you for everyone to know this fact?"

Alan blushed and tilted his head back to look up at William, "I…not that I am embarrassed or anything but…I dislike being the center of attention…when it's just you it's fine, but at work…" he bit his lip, "You know they'll gossip at least—your reputation alone would…"

"I am not worried about my reputation. The reapers at the Dispatch have always gossiped about me and what I am up to. I have heard a lot of stories that have been concocted." Ruefully Will smiled back at the brunet. "Perhaps Alan, we give them something to talk about." He suggested, taking the brunet by the hand and leading him to the kitchen.

"Walking into work together would do enough for that. I walked in with Susan from records once and they thought we were dating…"

Will slid the door open, allowing Clover out to relieve himself. His brow twitching at the mention of the short blonde. "Susan? How in the realm did they ever come up with that notion? Especially considering Susan despises males and only seeks the company of females."

He walked back up to the brunet. "By and by I know this for fact. We were stuck in the lift once for several hours. That woman could not stop gibbering about how horrid the male species was and I tried to correct her... that males were not their own species... needless to say, I try to avoid that insufferable female whenever possible." He kissed the top of Alan's head. "Now breakfast."

"She seemed decent enough to me." Alan shrugged, slipping his arms around him, "Of course I was the guy not interested in dating at all—men or women."

"And look what I have gotten you into." Will smirked as he lowered his mouth to the brunet's, kissing him roughly. His hands wandering down to Alan's back side, cupping him and squeezing him. For a reluctant moment, Will broke the kiss to whisper. "I do not want to let you go."

"You know…she's right. Men like you are a bad influence." Alan smiled against his lips.

"I want to carry you back upstairs and ravish you." Will whispered, leaning his forehead against the brunet's. "I do not want to ever let you out of my bed. Even it just means to hold you and nothing more."

"Now that doesn't sound anything like the William Spears I know. Imagine the overtime and headaches such a thing would cause everyone!"

Sighing, Will backed away from the warmth of his lover. "You are right. We must desist. Come now... what would you like to break your fast?" He asked, turning from the brunet to let Clover back into the house.

"What do you normally have?" Alan asked, following him, "And how can I help?"

"It varies, depending on what I am desiring from morning to morning. Do you have a craving? I can fix just about anything you like." replied William as Clover bounded in, heading straight for the brunet.

"…Pancakes, perhaps? I used to have them all the time but haven't had the time to make them lately…" Alan said petting the dog fondly. Clover excitedly jumped up, pushing Alan to the ground before proceeding to assault his face with kisses.

"Alright! Pancakes it is. Would you care for blueberry or regular?" Will asked as he headed for the ice box. Only to stop when he heard Alan's yelp as Clover began to assail him with affection.

"Clover!" He exclaimed, running to aid the brunet.

"Regular is fine." Alan laughed.

"Are you alright? Clover...well, he isn't use to company. I am sorry." Will blushed, offering his hand to Alan. He had never seen Clover act that way before, it had surprised him. He relaxed some seeing the smile on the brunet's face, alleviating the embarrassment he felt.

"It's fine, Will. He's just happy to see me and he is still a puppy. No harm done." Alan pressed a kiss to William's cheek.

"Puppy my..." Will cleared his throat. "Alright regular old fashioned pancakes." He nodded and headed back to the ice box. As William opened the fridge, he asked, "Would you like to enjoy them here, in the kitchen or should we carry them on a tray and eat in bed?"

"No point. We are both already down here. But how about out in the garden…I remember seeing a lovely little table set up out there near the door."

Will looked up, not expecting that reply. "In the garden? You-you... but wouldn't you be cold out there? I mean if you would like to, we can. I am just surprised. That was very unexpected." He rambled, placing the ingredients on the counter.

"We can take a light blanket out to wrap up in if it's a chilly morning. I…I like being outside. I have to spend so much time indoors between work and the hospital…"

"I suppose we can." Will smiled, grabbing a mixing bowl. He didn't know what it was about the brunet, but he just wanted to do anything and everything he could to give him whatever he wanted. If sitting in the crisp morning air was what Alan wanted, then that was exactly what they would do.

"Before we go out side, you may want to slip your shoes and socks back on... so as not for your feet to freeze." Will suggested, mixing the egg in as he made the batter.

"Hmm…come to think of it…where are my shoes?" Alan slipped his arms around William, peeking around his shoulder as he watched the man cook, "…With the wine we had yesterday I can't remember when or where I took them off—or you did if that were the case…"

"If you do not see them in the bedroom, they are more than likely in the library." Will replied. He himself could not recall what happened to their foot wear. He was so lost to lust and the wine, parts of the night before were missing from his memory.

"Also while you are up there... would you mind grabbing my slippers. They are under the right side of the bed. You can not miss them." He quickly added as he poured the batter onto the griddle.

Alan nodded and turned to hurry up the steps to the bedroom. It took him a while, but he finally located his shoes and socks under a table in the library. After slipping them on he looked under the bed, suppressing a giggle. Under the vale of blankets, there was revealed to be two sets of slippers. And while he knew William had meant the simple blue ones, he reached for the ones shoved further under the bed, obviously having been forgotten for a long time. He then hurried back down to the kitchen, addressing William with a giggle in his tone; "I would have never expected you to have fluffy pink bunny-slippers." He said, holding them up.

"What?" Will turned around, his cheeks turning bright red. "Where did you find those? My stars! I-I... Oh honestly, how embarrassing." He stammered, none to pleased to be reminded of the gift he had received from Grell.

The damnable redhead had thought them adorable and one winter a few years back, had left them on his desk. They were in a red box, wrapped in red paper with a red bow. A note had been attached, saying, 'To keep your feet toasty, since you won't let me do the honors.' A pouty face had been drawn next to Grell's signature.

Alan giggled and handed them to him, "I think they're cute—but unlike you. I grabbed these ones to get you back for the soreness in my rear this morning."

Will dropped them onto the floor and slipped them on his feet. "Well at least they are warm and..." he pulled the brunet into his arms. His hand dipped down and caressed Alan's tender rump. "I am terribly sorry for that. I did not mean to cause you any discomfort." He placed a chaste kiss to the top of the brunet's head.

Alan blushed, "…from what I understand it's unavoidable…it was my first time…and we did it twice…" he looked at the pan, "Might want to flip those."

"Oh!" Will exclaimed, quickly flipping the last two pancakes. "I-I... thank you."

Alan chuckled, smiling softly as he thought about how cute William was when he was distracted.

Nervously, Will scooped up the pancakes, stacking them on top of the rest. He was never that careless. It had to be the brunet. But why did Alan seem to have his nerves in a tangle? He smiled down at the smaller reaper by his side. "There is juice and milk in the ice box. Grab which ever you like and a couple of glasses. I shall grab the utensils and plates as well as the syrup."

Will placed everything on a tray and headed towards the door. "The blanket on the back of the sofa. It should be big enough for the both of us and I forgot napkins. There is some on the table."

Nodding, Alan poured them each a glass of milk, as it would help cut through the syrup better than a sugary juice. Then he helped carry things out to the table outside and sat down in one of the chairs among the lilies growing around it.

Alan sat the napkins down and scooted his chair around next to Williams so that they could share the blanket.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast." Will smiled as he began to pour some syrup on his pile of cakes.

"Why would I not?" Alan asked, sprinkling powdered sugar onto his cakes and waiting for the syrup.

"You are the most optimistic reaper I have ever met. I nearly burnt a couple of them. I hope that extra browning does not ruin the flavor." Will replied quirking a brow at the brunet as he picked up his fork and knife.

"The flavor isn't the only thing that makes a meal enjoyable, William."

"Oh, and what else makes a meal enjoyable?" Will asked, giving the brunet a hard time, goading him on.

"The company." the brunet stated simply.

Will reached out, tipping the brunet's face up, he leaned in and kissed Alan's powdered lips. "You taste sweet." He grinned, his tongue flicking out, swiping the sugar from the brunet's lips.

"And you're sticky." Alan smiled against Will's syrup-covered lip.

Blushing, Will made a suggestion. "Why don't you use your tongue... Never minds" He quickly averted his gaze, shoving another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

The brunet smiled and turned back to his plate, cutting off small bites.


End file.
